RWBY: Siege
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: The White Fang have gone unchecked for too long. The Headmasters of the Academies have found the best of the best and now send them against the White Fang. Follow the elite as they take on the White Fang, and even run into some familiar faces. Rated M for violence, language and adult situations. Writers are ChiefD3m0n1c and Zerox-3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Recruiting

General Ironwood sat in his office in Atlas Academy in Atlas, looking over the files he was given for a specialized team. The White Fang threat was growing and it was becoming a serious problem. What he needed was a team of specialists that could handle just about any situation without linking back to him. The other headmasters of the academies agreed with this plan and were putting together their own teams. Each individual was either given or chose a code name to prevent any unwanted eyes from learning their real name.

The first person that caught Ironwood's eye was a sharpshooter, code name Bullseye. Ironwood couldn't help but shake his head and at the ridiculous choice of name, but it was very simple. According to the file, Bullseye was the best sniper in the Atlas Military, holding the current record for farthest shot at nearly a mile… using only his ironsights. His semblance, which he dubbed Eagle Eye, gave him the ability to see the path of his bullet.

"Able to take a shot and take out any threats or higher White Fang leadership from a mile away. This is a man we need." Ironwood thought as he reached from his scroll. He copied the contact number and gave the sniper a call, hoping that he caught him at a good time.

O00000O00000O

To the far west of Atlas' border, a man dragged his feet through the snow as he climbed blanketed mountain. He wore heavy clothing that was originally a dark greenish brown, but was now white thanks to the snow that clung to his jacket. He wore a balaclava and a beanie with goggles so the snow didn't bother his head. A marksman's rifle with a red dot sight and adjustable ACOG scope clung to his back, but was in a weather proof bag to prevent the environment from causing his weapon any harm. A pistol with a silencer was on his hip, the modified holster keeping it from being affected by the weather, just like his rifle.

His current mission was simple, go remove a pack of Ursa that had been causing a local town some trouble. It seemed like a waste to send such a prominent sniper to such a menial task that the Academy students could handle, but work was work and pay was pay. He was almost to his desired spot when he felt his scroll begin to buzz, still too noisy for the sniper's taste. He pulled the headset microphone down from the side of his head towards his mouth and hit the button on the earpiece that allowed him to answer without touching his scroll.

"Whoever this is, make it quick." The man answered. He was too busy to deal with someone at the moment. Even if he was just walking to his destination, he would rather enjoy his walk in silence than have it be interrupted by a phone call.

"This is General Ironwood, and I have a proposition for you, Bullseye." Ironwood responded. As much as he didn't care for people disrespecting rank, he knew that the people he would be contacting were the kind that didn't care for a chain of command. Most would see the higher ranks as desk jockeys or those who had never seen a real fight.

Bullseye sighed in response. It's always with a proposition. He has been contacted by many groups, wanting him to join them. He always declined, of course. He would rather keep the job he worked hard to get rather than to leave it behind. But, since this was Ironwood, his superior, he was willing to make an exception.

"What is this 'proposition', sir?" He asked in his gruff, Russian accent.

"I'm putting together a group of the elite of the Atlas Military. Your job will be to travel Remnant and assassinate the higher ranks of the White Fang that we can identify with this team, or any other members the team may be comprised of. It's very simple, but it will be a tedious process. I'm sure it is something you can easily handle." Ironwood explained. There was no point in giving Bullseye any false information, so it was simpler to give the entire premise of the plan.

Bullseye was about to decline, but thought about what he could get out of this. He would be working for a higher cause, other than doing something as simple as killing a few Ursa troubling a village. And the pay would be so much more than what he got now. It took a minute before he came with his answer.

"Alright, Ironwood. I'll take you up on this. But it better not be a waste of my time." He said.

"It won't be. Once you're done with your mission, return to Atlas Academy. From there, you will be briefed on your new assignment. Good hunting." Ironwood finished before he hung up. Bullseye hung his own end, smirking a little beneath his winter gear as he continued his walk, a little more interested in what the future might hold for him now.

O00000O00000O

Ironwood put aside Bullseye's file, happy that he was off to a good start. He honestly expected most of these individuals to turn his offer down since it wasn't a very career promising path. He shook his head and sighed as he started looking through more files. The next few simply seemed like good soldiers, but not of the caliber he was looking for. There was one that seemed particularly interesting, it was a heavy gunner professional with a simple name like the last, Heavy.

Heavy was specialized in more defensive tactics, where Bullseye was more offensive, and carried around a large machine gun. According to the file, Heavy would purposely set his gun up in places like doorways and halls for maximum effectiveness, regardless of if it put him into a bind or not. He also wore multiple layers of protection, ranging from kevlar to Earth Dust imbued clothing. He also received mixed comments from superiors that he would disobey orders and charge the enemy with his automatic shotgun.

"This 'Heavy' seems a bit like a loose cannon, but his skills say that he is exactly what we need in the event of a White Fang attack. Let's see what he has to say on the mission" Ironwood thought as he started to contact the next candidate.

O00000O00000O

To the south of Atlas, in a town called Gadost in a small grungy bar, a man that looked like he could go toe to toe with a Beowolf Alpha sat and laughed with the locals. His real height was 7'3", but his hulking mass is what made him truly terrifying, weighing in at nearly 300 pounds of sheer muscle he was a behemoth. He had a shaved head that showed a slight hue of dark brown due to his hair and a thick brown beard that clung to his face. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and thick jeans with black combat boots. His deep voice boomed with each laugh, nearly shaking the lights out of their sockets on the roof above him.

His last mission was a success, so he figured that he might as well celebrate before his next brought him to some other corner of his home continent. He raised his mug, although for him it was more like a glass, to his face and downed his drink as he felt his scroll begin to ring. He slammed the mug down, nearly shattering it as he brought his communication device to his ear.

"Hello?" The man asked, the person's ear on the other side rumbling from his deep voice. "This is….Eh...Who is this?"

"This is General Ironwood. I have a proposition for you, Heavy." Ironwood responded. He figured to address each of them the same way in an attempt to gain their demeanor and behavior. So far, it seemed that Bullseye was very blunt, a "get to the point" kind of person. He wanted to see how this "Heavy" was and how he would act.

"Ah, General, good to hear from you! Hey, you should come down here and have a drink so we could talk in person! But I doubt you'd have time. So, what is this proposition you have for me? I'm fairly interested." Heavy asked, passing his drink to the side for a moment. It seemed that Heavy was sober enough to talk from over the phone, so it was safe to talk about it without him bellowing it to the whole bar. Heavy also seemed to have a Russian accent.

"Fantastic, he's a drunk. Hopefully, he's a capable drunk." Ironwood thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling the headache he knew he would be developing in the future.

"I am building an elite team to combat the rising White Fang issue. You will be traveling Remnant to take on this threat to protect assets that would be vital to the cause. This means that you will more than likely be fighting in situations that put the odds against you. Does this sound like something you would be interested in joining?" Ironwood questioned as he leaned back in his chair, hopefully appealing to Heavy's more… testosterone fueled mind.

"Oh, this sounds very interesting. Very. I might have to think about it…...Sure! I'd love to join your team. As long as I get a good pay, and a badass time in the field, I'd be glad to join your operation." Heavy bellowed. When he said think, he really just went with his gut. He didn't think much. All he really did was do what his gut told him to do.

"Excellent. Report to Atlas Academy at your earliest convenience. I hope to see you soon." Ironwood exclaimed before hanging up. He leaned back in his chair once again and sighed, hoping that Heavy was just as capable as his file said he was.

"Ha ha! This is good news! Next round on me!" Heavy bellowed as he raised his drink in the air and the crowd cheered. He downed his drink as more were passed out, overjoyed that he was going to be doing some more fighting.

O00000O00000O

Ironwood pushed his developing headache aside and continued looking through the files, passing more candidates aside until he found another that interested him. This one was a demolitions expert that had crafted a very interesting weapon. It was a device that would lock into a wall and drill a small hole, allowing the device to start spitting small cluster charges into the adjacent room. This individual called himself "Cluster", probably in honor of his weapon. According to his file, he was more of a solitary person, often keeping to himself and hiding away until the next job was to be done.

His file was exemplary, receiving several commendations for bravery in the line of duty as well as protecting several key assets. What really tipped Ironwood off was the fact that there was little to no derogatory comments or paperwork. This man was apparently the model soldier, which was a little strange since most others had some kind of negative comment on… well… anything. Ironwood shrugged and decided that this man was going to be a bit of a wild card, but he needed the best, and this man was definitely the best. Ironwood picked up his scroll, once again, in hopes that the man would join.

O00000O00000O

In Atlas' main city, simply named Atlas like its sister kingdom, Vale, in a basement of an apartment complex, a man sat in a dark room at a work bench. He was a relatively young man, only 25 in age, tinkered with an odd looking device that looked like a thick metal plate with four bolts on top and a large tube at the center. He had short brown hair that was shaved on the sides with a pair of goggles over his brown eyes. He wore a thick shirt and leather gloves as he started to cut the tube off with a welder. His tool required adjustment, too many missions with it tended to wear on it and required constant repair and adjustment.

To him, tools were more preferable to people since tools could be adjusted. If a gun's sight was off, you adjusted. If a tool didn't work, you adjusted. You can't adjust people. He tinkered with his device until he felt his scroll begin to buzz in his cargo pants pocket, a moderately annoyed groan escaping his throat as he shut off his welder. He hated being bothered in the middle of his work, regardless if the other person at the end of the line knew he was working or not.

The man reached into his pocket and placed it against his ear after pressing the answer button.

"What?" He answered simply. He wasn't very talkative. Especially when he's annoyed. He liked to stay quiet most of the time. Even when having a conversation, not many words escape his throat. Though, even with his quick speech, it was clear that he too had a Russian accent.

"This is General Ironwood. I am calling to make you an offer, Cluster." Ironwood responded. He wanted to keep this brief, especially since Cluster didn't seem like he was in the best of moods.

"And?" Cluster asked. He put his elbows up on the bench, looking at the device on the table he could be working on right now.

"I am putting together an elite team to combat the White Fang. I would like you to join it." Ironwood explained as simply as he could. His file said that he wasn't very social, but he didn't figure it would be to this level.

"What would I do?" Cluster asked. He looked at his device and sighed. "Wait, don't answer." It was obvious what he was going to be doing. He just hoped his didn't have to talk much with his new teammates. And he hoped they would be respectful of his privacy.

"So you are willing to join?"

Cluster sighed again. "Yes."

"Excellent. Report to Atlas Academy as soon as you can. We hope to see you soon." Ironwood exclaimed before hanging up. The only real issue Ironwood saw with Cluster was is antisocial personality, since he clearly didn't enjoy speaking in the slightest. Cluster returned his scroll to his pocket and resumed his work on his device. There was no point in bringing along broken equipment when you face off against a terrorist organization.

O00000O00000O

Ironwood pressed on, trying to find the last member of his elite team to take on the White Fang. After a few more files, he came across another interesting file. This individual was a trap specialist, mainly involving laser trip wire traps that were meant for doors and windows. Simply called "Trapper", his file suggested that he was more mobile than most other defensive style trap artists. It read that he preferred to have his enemy focus on him while he lead them to the traps, rather than sit and wait for them to come to him. In addition, he was apparently very ruthless, judging his enemy as more animal than human, whether they be human or faunus.

He apparently used his shotgun to incapacitate his enemies first when traps failed, taking out their leg before delivering the final blow. His tendencies earned him several comments and punishments for his treatment of his enemies, but showed no signs of changing his ways. Ironwood thought about adding Trapper to the team since he was efficient in his duty, but his methods were a little… outside of regulation. But, they were going up against a group that didn't have regulations themselves, so he would do. Ironwood picked up his scroll again, ready to complete his elite team.

O00000O00000O

On the outer edges of the Atlas capital, a small home sat in the woods, still under the technical protection of the military. Inside was a nicely decorated house, a few tasteful rugs on the floor with a couch and two arm chairs set around a fire place. The fire burned warmly, giving the house a quiet glow while the owner sat in the arm chair reading. He was an aged man, going on 40 in years but barely showing it. He had short brown hair that showed very slight signs of thinning while the light stubble of a beard ran along his jaw.

He wore a light green shirt with brown pajama pants, clearly relaxed in his home. A pair of wire glasses sat on the tip of his nose as his green eyes scanned the pages before him. His scroll began to play a classical piece, the man waiting a moment to enjoy the melody before answering it. He picked it up and checked the caller, seeing that it was General Ironwood that was calling him.

The older man placed a bookmark on the page he was on and closed it, setting it aside. He answered the phone and placed it on his ear.

"General Ironwood, Sir. What is it you need from me?" He asked. It seemed that the elite team of soldiers would be made up of people with Russian accents, since Trapper as well has one.

"This is… oh. I am calling to offer you a position on a team I am building, Trapper." Ironwood responded, a little surprised that someone actually checked their caller I.D. before answering.

"Ah, and what would our mission be? And more importantly, who will I be working with?" Trapper asked, raising a leg to rest on his other one. "Actually, something more important. Who am I killing?"

"You will be fighting the White Fang, seeing as they are a rising threat. You will be tasked to defend high value assets, along with other defense style soldiers from across the kingdom." Ironwood explained, a little happy to be talking with someone who actually sounded pleasant.

"Ah, I see. Well, the White Fang have been getting bolder. Alright. I accept your offer, General. I'll get my gear and meet you at...The Academy, I assume?" Trapper asked, standing up from his chair and walking to a window.

"That would be correct. Please arrive at your earliest convenience. I look forward to meeting you." Ironwood exclaimed before he hung up. He set his scroll down and leaned forward on his desk, looking at the four files he had on his team. They were definitely going to be an interesting one, no doubt clashing with the other members the other Headmasters were recruiting.

The older gentleman continued to stare out the window with a smile on his face. This was definitely going to be an interesting set of missions, especially working with others from across the kingdom.

O00000O0000O

Ozpin sat in his office, going over who he should pick for his team of elite specialists who can fight back against the rising White Fang threat. He looked through the many files he received from the Vale military, going over countless men and women who seemed to be up for the job. There were many, but he was looking for specific skills. Ones that would be useful in the line of duty that they would sign up for. He picked up a file and opened it. The file read that this man's nickname was "Blackout". Apparently, this man worked well with taking out any and all electrical systems with his semblance that Blackout called "EMP". Simple name and it describes the semblance fully.

This was someone he could use on the team he was building. Ozpin continued to look through the file. It says that he worked well alone, but even better in a team that knows what they were doing. He was stealthy and straight to the point. Blackout never disobeyed an order, even if it was against his morals. So this man would follow protocol without question. Interesting.

Ozpin reached for his scroll and put in the number on the file. Hopefully, Blackout wasn't busy.

O00000O00000O

In Vale, the kingdom's capital, in the suburbs of the city was a blue house that wasn't much different than any other house. Inside was a man that was well into his thirties, that sat in an arm chair, napping peacefully. He had 5 o'clock shadow already developing along with a shaved head that was already turning grey. He wore a black shirt with black sweatpants that showed signs of excessive use. His sleep was sadly cut off as two children jumped on his chest, both of them clearly wanting to play with him.

"Daddy! Come play with us!" the kids cheered. Both of them were young, the oldest being seven and female while the youngest was five and male. They both wore black shirts and jeans, and the major detail about the both of them was they both had fox ears poking out of their chestnut brown hair.

"Oof! Easy kids, your dad ain't as young as he used to be." the father replied in a cockney accent. He sat up in his armchair, putting a kid on each knee, then started bouncing them on his knees as the kids started to cheer. After a few minutes, the father's wife walked over to him with a phone in her hand. She was in her early thirties but maintained a young looking body, very slim despite having two kids. She wore a gray shirt with black sweatpants, the pants adjusted for her tail that swung lazily.

"Leave your father alone kids. He has a phone call." The wife exclaimed, forcing the kids to hop off their father's knees and head back to their rooms.

"Who is it, dear?" the father questioned.

"Headmaster Ozpin, from Beacon Academy."

"Beacon? The hell is he calling me for?" he questioned as he took the phone from his wife. "Yes, Headmaster Ozpin?"

"Hello Blackout. I am calling to offer you a position in a group. An Anti-Terrorist group. You would be assassinating valuable assets, assaulting enemy strongholds, rescuing hostages and other crime related matters. Specifically from the White Fang. Are you interested?" Ozpin asked. Ozpin was looking outside of his window, waiting for an answer. He seemed to be more descriptive to who he was recruiting. He didn't have a reason to lie.

"Sounds like an interesting proposal. I'm going to need it a minute to think it over." Blackout responded. He placed the phone against his shoulder, preventing Headmaster Ozpin from hearing his discussion with his wife.

"What is it?" Blackout's wife questioned as she took a seat on the arm chair's armrest.

"He's putting together an anti-terrorist specialist team and he wants me on it." Blackout answered, summarizing what Ozpin had just told him. He noticed his wife's worried expression about the offer, knowing that it would mean her husband would be off on dangerous missions that he might not come back from.

"Is there a specific group you'd be working against? Or terrorist groups in general?" She questioned, hoping that she would get to know something.

"White Fang."

Blackout's wife went quiet, her tail curling around herself as her grip on the armrest tightening. Since she was Faunus, she felt the backlash of the group's efforts since almost all Faunus were lumped into the group's agenda.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but go. They've gone too far and given the rest of us a bad name." she finally responded, a bad feeling developing in the back of her mind that her husband might not come home after one mission.

"Alright, I'll let him know." Blackout responded as he pulled the phone from his shoulder. "Okay, Headmaster Ozpin, I'll join your team."

Ozpin mentally nodded. He knew what Blackout was risking. With the dangers ahead of them, Blackout's family may never see him again. As with the rest of the group he was recruiting.

"Thank you, Blackout. Please gather what you need and head out for Beacon ASAP. A Bullhead will be waiting to pick you up." Ozpin informed and hung up. He walked back to his desk and took a long sip of coffee from his mug.

Blackout handed the phone off to his wife, sighing as he got out of his chair.

"Well, looks like I've got a new job. Better get the gear packed." Blackout sighed as he stretched. His wife wrapped her arms around his waist, resting the side of her head against his back.

"Just, make sure that you come home." she sighed, not wanting her husband to leave on these dangerous missions.

"I will, I will always make sure to come home."

O00000O00000O

Ozpin sighed and put his scroll down. Blackout seemed like a good man. He just hoped that he could return home. And if he didn't, Ozpin would make sure his family would be taken care of. He sighed and looked at some more files. There were still stacks to go through, so this may take a while. Ozpin looked through file after file until coming across another candidate. This one seemed like an even more interesting one. He looked through the file a few times, deciding whether to recruit him or not. The man's name was Smash. He was...More or less a brute. His semblance allowed for him to smash through almost any object imaginable. Impressive. He was overly violent though, always suggesting to dismember his opponents. He also wasn't the….Brightest of people.

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose and dialed his number on his scroll. "Well, he is the best of the best…"

O00000O00000O

In downtown Vale, a police cordon was set up around a decrepit apartment building, one that was currently locked down due to a gang that was hold up in there. They were a dangerous gang, wanted for a list of charges including murder, drug charges and Dust smuggling. A Special Response team was moving around the back to attempt to strike the gang from behind. The man in the lead was a behemoth of a man, standing at 6'8" and weighing in at 250lbs, he was a power house.

He carried a massive sledgehammer on his back, and that weapon was his specialty. He stood by the wall he was told would put them right behind the gang, ready to get the drop on them.

"Ready whenever you are." the next man exclaimed, readying himself for the inevitable shock wave from the force of Smash's hit. Smash wore his usual blue jumpsuit with Earth Dust infused combat armor on his body except for joints that were painted black. He also wore a gas mask, for those off cases where any kind of gas was used. He was a bald man, who just turned 28 a few days ago, but was still as bullheaded as he was as a kid.

"Let's crack some skulls." Smash growled as he pulled his massive hammer off of his back. All of the group saw that the head of the hammer was covered in a white veil, all of them knowing that it was a good chance the entire wall they were on could easily come down. He swung the hammer and it connected with the wall, the hit easily creating a hole that was 10 feet across and nearly reached the entire second floor, putting it halfway up. Smash swapped his hammer to one hand while he grabbed the machine pistol he kept at his hip for just these situations. He took three steps in as the dust settled and showed four of the gang members laying on the ground, all of them dazed from the breach.

He lifted his weapon and easily gunned them down, a smile stretched across his face as he did it. He continued walking through the building, hearing the voices of those above him start to move. He raised his machine pistol and started unloading the last of the magazine through the ceiling and hitting several of the members. The rest of the team followed in, but stayed behind Smash so they wouldn't get in his way. Smash approached the stairs, hearing some of the members coming down the stairs in a hurry to meet them.

Smash smirked as he holstered his machine pistol and readied his hammer, swinging it with a charged swing and sent the first one flying straight back up the stairs, bringing two of his friends with him. The rest of the building clearing was easy, since Smash kinda went overboard and murdered the living hell out of all of the gang members. He walked out the front door of the building, kicking the door off the hinges and ignoring all of the swears from the people around him. As he walked out of the building, his superior approached him with a phone in his hand.

"As much as I want to rip into you, you have a phone call." his superior snarled as he handed him the phone. Smash snatched the phone from his hand, putting it to his ear. He answered in a deep, gravely voice that matched his frightening demeanor.

"Hello?" He questioned with an English accent (Think Jason Statham).

"Hello Smash. This is Headmaster Ozpin from Beacon Academy. I have a question for you." Ozpin answered. He wasn't at all surprised with the deepness of Smash's voice. Actually, he was expecting deeper.

"I'm listening."

"I would like you to join an Anti-Terrorist group. You will be focusing on assault tactics with other people from around the Kingdoms. Interested? And before you say anything, yes, there will be a lot of things to break." Ozpin said, appealing to Smash's violent nature. Smash smiled once again, enjoying hearing that there was going to be another job where he would get to break more things, or more hopefully, people.

"Alright, you've peaked my interest. Where do I sign on?" Smash replied as he jumped into the back of the Special Response team truck that brought him there.

"Head to the airport. A Bullhead will be waiting to pick you up and bring you to Beacon Academy. Welcome aboard. And please, try not to break anything while you're in my school." Ozpin said, wanting a clear answer. He really didn't want to waste time with paying for damages.

"No promises. I'll be seeing you real soon, Oz." Smash chuckled before he crushed the phone in his hand. What did he care? It wasn't his phone, and he really didn't care what his superior did to him, he had a new job lined up already.

O00000O00000O

Ozpin put the scroll down and rubbed his temples. "Oh dear. What have I done?" He muttered to himself and took another sip of coffee. He put the mug down and looked through more files. It didn't take long to find another worthy candidate. This man was named Smoke. Apparently, this man was able to make a toxic substance. One that would suffocate and kill whoever breathed it in. It was worse than mustard gas. There wasn't a lot to go on in references, other than him having the highest kill count in the Vale military.

Ozpin dialed up Smoke and waited for a response.

O00000O00000O

At the nearby military base near Vale, at the confinement center, a man laid across the bench in the cell. Well, maybe man was pushing it since he was just barely nineteen years old. He had blonde hair that was cut short, barely half an inch on the top with the sides cut down as low as possible without shaving. He was wearing his sand colored shirt with black jeans and black sneakers since he was still in his civilian clothes. He was picked up the night prior for causing a fight in the club he was in, granted he did kind of deserve it since he started the fight.

He tried to tell the Military Police that he did it to defend a girl being hit on by some tool, but they didn't really care for his story. He still got the girl's number, so the entire thing wasn't a total loss.

He opened his eyes upon the sound of the guard tapping a corded phone against the bars of his cell.

"Phone call." The guard grunted. The guy got up from the bench and walked over, taking the phone before making his smartass comment.

"I thought I was supposed to make the one phone call?" he joked, making the guard roll his eyes and grumble under his breath as he walked away. He chuckled as he raised the phone to his ear. "What a jackass. Talk to me."

"Hello, Smoke. Gotten yourself into trouble, have you?" Ozpin smirked on the other side. He had been informed about it from the guard that gave the phone over.

"Just a bit. Nothing too serious. So what can I do for you, whoever you are." Smoke questioned. He didn't really care who was calling him, just as long as they could get him out of the situation he was in.

"I'm Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. I've contacted you to make you an offer. One that can get you out of there." Ozpin said. He wasn't lying when he said he was getting out, since he could simply order his release.

"Alright I'm in. When do I start?"

"Well, I can get you out now. But wouldn't you like to know the details?" Ozpin asked.

"You want people dead and I'm one of the best at it. That sum it up?"

"Well...That's just a part of it. Only you'll be doing defensive jobs. Not so much offensive."

"Fine by me. So when am I getting out?"

"Tell that guard that you are free to leave by my order. If he doesn't let you out then tell him I'll have him fired."

"Ha! I like your style. I'll let them know. I'll swing by as soon as I can." Smoke put the phone against his shoulder and called to the guard. "Yo! Asshole! Time to let me out! I've got people to kill with gas!"

O00000O00000O

Ozpin put the scroll down and adjusted his glasses. He began to look through the next few files. And even more after that. It took him an hour of going through the files to find the last person he was looking for. This man was named Silence. It read that Silence had never spoken before. Strange. His file read that he has a semblance that allows him to jam enemy communications and break connection with breach charges, drones and other things of the sort. Great for defense.

Ozpin smiled and picked up his scroll. He knew this man wouldn't talk, so he dialed the number and instead, sent him a message.

O00000O00000O

To Vale's south in a small town, a man walked about the local farmer's market, inspecting the produce that was grown locally. He was a man of decent height, standing at 5'4" with short black hair. He was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers, looking like a completely normal person, other than the fact that he never said a word. He plucked a few apples from the bunch when he felt his scroll vibrate, seeing that he had a message from an unknown number.

The message would read, "Hello Silence, this is Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy. I have an offer for you."

"I'm listening."

"I am recruiting skilled people from around the Vale to join a team of Anti-Terrorist troops. You will mostly be defending valuable targets of the White Fang, as well as different places that the group of radicals will target. Interested?"

"Very. When do I start?"

"Well, there is a Bullhead at the airport waiting for you. Gather any gear you'll need, board it and meet me at my Academy."

"Understood."

The man closed his scroll and put it into his pocket, a smile on his face as he paid for his produce and headed home to pack.

O00000O00000O

Ozpin closed his scroll, smiling at how simple it was to talk to Silence. He put the scroll down and took a long sip of what remained of his coffee. He finally finished his team. All he needed to do now was wait for the other nations to present their most skilled warriors.

O00000O00000O

In Vacuo, at Shade Academy which was similar in design to it's sister Academy, Beacon, Headmaster Monk, a tall man with bronze skin and a polished bald head sat in the tallest tower that overlooked the entire school. He was 6'5" and wore a dark blue suit with a white undershirt and dark blue tie. A white monkey tail swung lazily as he looked at the files he was given by the military and police forces of the kingdom. Just like all of the other Headmasters across the planet, he was required to find a team of exceptional individuals to combat the White Fang. It seemed that the organization was becoming that much of a threat that it required worldwide intervention.

He wasn't completely sure that this group of teams was necessary, but it didn't hurt to provide a bit more to kingdom relations. The first individual that caught his eye was a man dubbed Flash, since he carried around a riot shield that was modified with a large light that would act as a flash bang to blind his targets. He was a part of the Special Response Teams and received several commendations and awards for bravery in the line of duty. He also received several derogatory notes for jumping the gun on certain situations, whether the plan worked or not. Flash was also on record of never taking any other weapon other than his shield and a pistol, which severely limited him combat.

Headmaster Monk knew that having an individual specialize in one tactic was an issue, putting them at a disadvantage in the event their tactic was countered, but he needed good offensive members. He grabbed his scroll and contacted the individual called Flash

O00000O00000O

In the local police station in Vacuo's capital, the SRT was in the gym working out in their spare time. One individual was pushing himself even harder than the others, and was easily making a large show of it. He was of moderate height, standing at 5'4" with light, sandy brown hair and green eyes that stuck out against his tan skin. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with blue sweatpants and black sneakers, his muscles bulging out as he benched 205 for 8 reps. He gave his final push with a massive grunt and slammed it back against the stand.

He sat up, his arms dropping and he let out a boisterous sigh to inform everyone that he was done. He stood up and started to stretch when he felt his scroll start to buzz, his ringtone cutting off the music he was listening too. He hit the switch on his headphones, answering the phone.

"Hello?" The large man asked as he stood up. His voice had a slight German accent to it. He walked over to a window sill and picked up his towel, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and taking a look outside.

"Flash, this is Headmaster Monk of Shade Academy. I am calling to make you an offer for a new position." Monk answered. He wasn't sure what to make of Flash just yet, so all judgement was going to be reserved for the end.

"What might this position be? Who will I be working for?" Flash asked, sitting his towel down and sitting on the sill.

"You will be a part of an assault force dedicated to anti-terrorism missions against the White Fang. You will be working for the four Headmasters of the kingdom academies. It is a dangerous job, but it will be at least ten times your current pay." Monk explained, attempting to entice Flash to join if payment was his prerogative.

Flash thought for a moment. He had a little brother to look after back at home. He would be gone for a long time too. There were always his Grandparents who could look after him. He scratched his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Uh...Yeah, sure. I'll take the job. But do you think you could do me a favor"

"Of course."

"You see, I have a little brother back at home. I could leave him with my Grandparents, but I just want to make sure he's alright. So do you think someone can look after him while I'm gone. I just don't trust my Grandparents to take care of him properly. I worry, y'know." Flash said. It seemed that this man was a gentle giant when not in the field.

"Of course. I can easily set up an arrangement for your younger sibling. Can I count on your support for the team?" Monk questioned. He could understand Flash's concern for his younger sibling since he was the eldest of three.

"Of course. I'd love to help in any way I can if it's for a good cause." Flash answered.

"Excellent news. Report to Shade Academy at your earliest convenience. I look forward to meeting you in person." Headmaster Monk exclaimed as he hung up the scroll. Flash seemed like a good man, very caring since he looked after his younger brother.

Flash took out his earbuds and looked out the window a while longer. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then, he let out a sad chuckle.

"Joey...Big Bro might not be coming home this time…"

O00000O00000O

Headmaster Monk hung up his scroll, making a note to have arrangements made for Flash's younger sibling. Monk continued to flip through the files, none of them jumping out at him until he finally found one. This was an individual who was currently incarcerated for 40 years for various crimes ranging from drug sales to assault. According to his file, he used to attend Shade Academy, actually started a year early, but was then kicked out for aggravated assault. There was an altercation and the individual proceeded to break 30 of his opponent's bones… while naming each broken bone.

He served a small sentence, but was released early to work with the Remnant Investigations Bureau. He was with them for about two years before he was arrested for multiple charges, the main one being excessive use of force against suspects. His charges continued to stack as he went to prison, his ruthless attitude hardly stopping but instead getting worse. His code name was simply Outlaw, since he cared very little for the rules and regulations that he was given to work by. His specialty with the R.I.B. was defensive tactics against attacks, since his semblance was the ability to electrify metal for short periods of time.

From what Outlaw's file read, he was more of a terrorist than anything, and that was exactly what the team needed. Who better to combat terrorists, than a terrorist? Monk grabbed his scroll and called the prison, hoping that he wouldn't have to pull any kind of strings to release Outlaw.

O00000O00000O

In a high security prison towards the borders of Vacuo, a man sat in a cell. This man was watching the guards in the block he was in, scanning the room for any kind of disturbance. He merely grinned from their attempts to keep him at bay. A buzz rang through the cell block. His door opened, along with every other cell in that block. Lunch time.

The man walked out of his cell and down the hallway to the blocks doors. He exited them, which lead straight to the mess hall. He walked into the line and waited for his share of mush that they call food.

Compared to all the other criminals here, this man stood out. He had long, light blonde hair that went down to the base of his neck. He had light blue eyes and stood at a height of 5'3. He wore the common jail jumpsuit. He stood among the tallest in his block, with the people around him mostly being muscular. Stereotypical prison mate. However, this man was skinny, but still strong.

He finally got his plate of yellowish green mush and walked over to a table. It was mostly taken up as he sat down and began eating. The other inmates laughed and chuckled among themselves as he ate. One very muscular inmate pounded his fist down on the table from laughing so hard.

"Watch out there buddy, my lunch might end up in your face if you keep doing that." He said with a grin.

The inmate growled in response. "Keep talking little man and you'll end up in the ground." Not even a minute went by before a piece of the man's lunch was in the inmate's face.

"Oops, it slipped off my fork." The man shrugged and flung another piece. "Oops, it happened again. My bad."

The inmate snarled and sat up. "You wanna go you little punk!?" He pounded on the table in anger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dumbo." The man said, looking behind the inmate.

"I don't give a shit! Get over here you littl-" Before the inmate could finish, another person walked to the end of the table. A guard.

"Enough!" He shouted. "Jared, sit down before you get tased again. And you," He pointed to the man. "The Warden wants to see you."

"Oh? For what reason? I didn't do anything this week."

"Just follow me and don't do anything stupid." The guard said. The man shrugged and got up. He followed the guard to the Warden's office, where said Warden was on the phone.

"He's here now." The Warden turned to the man. "Phone call for ya." The Warden passed the phone to the man. He put it up to his ear.

"Is this you, Ma? Don't I keep reminding you to call the block and not the Warden?" The man asked. His mother did call frequently. During his first few weeks there, the man's mother called the Warden instead of the blocks number.

"Um, no. This is Headmaster Monk of Shade Academy. I'm calling to make you an offer that will take you out of prison."

"If it's working with shit heads and bullshit law enforcers, no." The man said.

"How about taking on the White Fang with extreme measures to ensure a hostage or a valuable asset?"

"Oho! Now we're talking. So what am I doing exactly? And who am I working with?"

"You'll be working with several others of similar skill to defend valuable assets or White Fang hostages. Sounds like something you'd be willing to do?"

"As long as I get to do what I do best, then hell yeah!"

"Excellent. I'll arrange your release and have a Bullhead pick you up. From there it will bring you to Shade Academy. I await your arrival."

"Coolio! See ya there!" The man grinned and stood up.

"Warden, Outlaw is back." Outlaw grinned and turned to walk out the door.

"Told you I'd get out early!" He grinned and went back to his cell to gather his things.

O00000O00000O

Headmaster Monk hung up his scroll and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose since he had a feeling that Outlaw would no doubt cause a few problems. However he needed the best for the missions, and Outlaw was definitely the best that he could find. He continued to flip through the files, not that many catching his eye until he found one, a young woman by the name of X-ray. She was only 20, and yet she was accepted into Shade Academy two years early due to her skill as a Huntress. She was currently enlisted in the R.I.B. as a technology consultant, since she was a master with electronic systems.

She was also great at counter electronics, considering her semblance allowed her to see electrical currents. Monk scratched his chin as he read her file, seeing nothing truly wrong with this candidate. He shrugged, choosing to take the risk and recruit her, and grabbed his scroll, calling her contact number.

O00000O00000O

A team of R.I.B Agents lined up against a wall inside of a house. The door in front of them lead to the basement. One of the Agents opened up the door and peeked his rifle inside. Seeing no hostiles, he looked towards a young woman and pointed down.

"X-Ray, electronics sweep." He said and stood away. The young woman, known as X-Ray, pumped her shotgun and walked to the front of the stairwell. She walked down slowly and looked around for any signs of enemies. It was dark in the basement, save for a few dim lights. She eventually reached the last step.

As X-Ray put her foot down on a floor mat, it suddenly lifted up, and a red light was emitted from it. She narrowed her eyes. Her vision turned a light blue color as she looked around the basement. It was covered in wires, power boxes, and in another room, a large machine. A bomb.

X-Ray holstered her shotgun and pulled her pistol up. She looked at the bomb and saw a small electrical control panel. She had a low chance of defusing the bomb if she got close, but if she could disable the power to the bomb, it should shut down. She aimed her pistol at the panel and held her breath. Her finger squeezed the trigger gently, afraid of a misfire. She finally pulled the trigger. The bullet went a little more left than X-Ray was hoping for, but it managed to hit the panel. The bomb made a whirring sound before shutting off. X-Ray sighed in relief and holstered her pistol.

"Alpha, this is X-Ray, the bomb has been disabled." She said. She also had a German accent.

"Good work X-Ray. We'll call in the bomb squad to dismantle it." Alpha responded. X-Ray smiled and walked back up the stairs as she holstered her pistol. When she got upstairs, she received praise from her team. She took off her helmet and balaclava, showing her facial features.

X-Ray had light blonde hair that went down to the top of her back. She had blue eyes, and light, soft skin as well. On top of her head laid a pair of tiger ears, though the orange fur was lighter shade of yellow. The same went with a tail that waved behind her. Alpha approached the young woman with her scroll in hand.

"You got a phone call. From the Headmaster of Shade Academy." Alpha said. X-Ray took her scroll and put it up to her ear.

"Hello, R.I.B Agent X-Ray speaking."

"Yes, X-Ray, this is Headmaster Monk of Shade Academy. I'm calling you to extend you an offer." Monk replied. X-Ray was a promising member of the group, so he was hopeful that she would accept his deal.

"An offer? What would this offer be?" X-Ray asked, walking outside to the squad car.

"I would like you to join an elite team to combat the White Fang. You will mainly be a part of the offensive element, taking back hostages and stopping the White Fang from acquiring valuable assets."

"Ah, I see. So, basically an Anti-Terrorist Organization?" X-Ray asked.

"In a very basic sense. So, are you willing to join?" Monk questioned.

"...Um….Sure….Let me tell my team first." X-Ray said with a slightly sad tone. She walked back inside and looked at her team.

"Everyone….I'm leaving the team." X-Ray announced. The whole team went silent. After a minute of the excruciating silence, they finally started asking why.

"As you know, the White Fang have been a rising threat, and their setting a bad name for all faunus and putting innocent people's lives in danger. I want to save people so that they don't fall victim to the White Fang. And hopefully put an end to them entirely."

Alpha stepped forward. "You do what you need to do age-...X-Ray."

X-Ray smiled. "Thank you Alpha. Don't worry, you'll be fine without me. Goodbye everyone." X-Ray waved to them and walked out of the house. She walked to her car and put her scroll back on her ear.

"Alright. Where should I go? To Shade?" X-Ray questioned, wanting to know where she was going.

"Yes, a Bullhead will pick you up at the local airport and bring you here. I await your arrival." Monk answered before he hung up. He smirked, happy that he had a reliable member joining the team. He still had one more member to go, but he wasn't sure who to bring in exactly, other than he needed another good defensive player. He continued to flip through the files until one more person caught his eye, codename Hunter. This man was another promising case since he was a mechanical genius.

Hunter was originally a helicopter maintainer, no combat training whatsoever, but was basically drafted into the Vacuo SRT when he developed the Active Defense System. It was a device that would attach to any surface that would intercept any explosive device that entered its tracking range. The device was still in its prototype stage, so Hunter was the one to field test it and repair it if need be. Monk looked over his record, seeing that he was only 19, but Hunter wasn't the first young genius he recruited. Monk reached down and picked up his scroll, dialing Hunter's contact number.

O00000O00000O

A young man walked into an empty training room. He held a small device in his hands as he walked towards the center. There was a small window with a turret that fired explosive shells inside of it, pointing at him. The young man stopped and got on one knee and placed the small device on the ground. A small circular turret was on top and looked around. Once the device was suctioned to the ground, the young man stood up and walked away. In front of him now was a blast proof window. Behind it were military generals, watching the young lad. One of them pressed a button, making the turret in the window focus on a target that was set up. The young man leaned his back against the wall and waited for the turret to fire.

A shot rang out from the turret. The general's inside were expecting an explosion on the wooden target. Nothing happened. Instead, the explosives shell fell to the ground, smoking and blown apart. The small device had destroyed it.

The young man chuckled. He walked out of the room and into the viewing area. "You said it was designed for tanks. You said I could not make it smaller and more accurate. You were wrong."

When light was shed upon the young man, it was shown that he work a ski mask that covered his whole face under a pilot's helmet. He wore kevlar armor over a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. On his feet, he wore normal, blue sneakers. His hands were covered by black gloves.

Most of the generals in the room clapped at the display. The rest scowled, annoyed at how they were wrong.

"There you have it. My new Anti-Material ADS. What do you think?" The young lad asked. The generals were about to give their opinion when the young man's scroll began to ring.

"Excuse me one moment." He walked outside and answered. "Hello?"

"This is Headmaster Monk, of Shade Academy. I am calling to make you an offer." The Headmaster responded.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but could you just get to the point?"

"Very well. I am assembling an Anti-Terrorism group dedicated to fighting against the White Fang. I want you to join because of your skill and expertise to defend a hostage or asset. Sound interesting?"

"Will there be an increase in pay and a chance to actually work with competent people?" He asked, his German accent thick in his voice.

"Ten times the amount you are currently being paid and you will only be working with the best." Monk answered, thinking about the attitude Hunter carried with him.

"Good. Now I can tell these Generals to piss off. So where do I go?"

"Um, very well. There will be a Bullhead at the local airport that will bring you to Shade Academy. Until we meet." Monk answered as he hung up his scroll. He set it down and thought about Hunter, since he seemed capable enough according to his file, but his attitude was definitely lackluster. It didn't matter to Monk, since he had his team put together, ready to take the fight to the White Fang.

O00000O00000O

In the city of Mistral, in the Academy of Havens tower, Headmistress Silvia looked through many files that have been brought to her by the military and the police force. She brushed her long, silver hair away from her brown eyes and looked down at another boring file. She sighed, believing that this search for Mistral's elite was a fruitless and time consuming task. She bounced her leg impatiently as she looked through the files one after one. She adjusted her monocle to read the info of a file before tossing it behind her.

"So~ boring~! Why are all these guys such tools?" Silvia complained and opened another file. How she wished Headmaster Monk was here. He would entertain her during this pointless task, and she would always try to flirt with him. And that also proved to be pointless sometimes. She sighed again and tossed the file.

Finally, she came across an interesting file. Well, as interesting as looking for Anti-Terrorist personnel can be. The man's codename was 'Medic'. Medic was a part of the Mistral police force as a field medic. He was a medic since his semblance could heal the injuries of others to a certain extent. He couldn't heal broken bones and internal bleeding. She thought he could be a nice addition to the defense team that currently consisted of no one. She looked at his number and dialed it into her scroll.

"Ring Ring!" She chirped and waited for Doc to answer.

O00000O00000O

To Mistral's east, in a small coastal town, the local Huntsmen and Huntresses were currently in the middle of a firefight with a large Grimm known as a Leviathan. It was a massive seafaring creature that was at least 30ft long with a snake-like head, but was full of razor sharp teeth. It had stubby, but powerful legs, with a long slender body that ended in a fin-like tail that it used for paddling. The Grimm's body was mainly black with white spikes traveling down its back and a white skull covering its head. It was unusual for the large Grimm to make an appearance, but it would happen every once in a while so the town was usually prepared.

There were 10 Huntsman that were currently combating the beast, the Leviathan rearing its head back and then spewing venom out of the glands in its mouth. Most of the targets got out of the way, but one Huntsman was unlucky and got hit with the caustic venom. Lucky for him, there was a young Huntsman in training was with them, Medic. The young man vaulted over the cover he was in, his light combat gear allowing him to stay mobile while still having some armor. He wore a bulletproof vest over his black jacket, but instead of the usual magazine pouches, he had medical supplies for the injuries his semblance couldn't heal.

He wore a kevlar helmet and carried an MP5 with a pistol on his hip, for those moments when taking a life would save a life. Under his face mask, Medic was completely calm, in his element as he rushed to the injured man. Lucky for both of them, the venom would dissipate as it chewed away the flesh, so his semblance was useful. Medic rubbed his hands together, generating a green light on his palms as he ran them over the injuries, the flesh almost instantly regenerating. As he finished up, Medic began to feel his scroll begin to ring, and it was the "this is a very important call" type of ring.

"Zut." Medic cursed with a French accent as he used his headset and answered the call. "One moment, I am in the middle of a… situation. I will be with you shorty."

"Mou! I don't wanna wait! I've already spent so much time looking through files…." Headmistress Silvia groaned. She really was impatient.

"Apologies Ma'am, but I am currently engaged with a patient... and a Leviathan. I ask you to please hold on until the situation has been dealt with." Medic urged as he ran to another wounded Huntress, who was just hit by the Leviathan's tail.

Silvia groaned. "Fine~. But hurry up. I don't want to be here all day."

Medic kept the line on as he continued working with the Huntsman and Huntresses, constantly repairing their broken bodies. They had to keep the fight going on until the Mistral Air Force arrived, using a massive airship to blast the Leviathan, forcing it to retreat back into the ocean. Medic healed the last person who was injured, feeling the toll on his body and soul since the fight lasted almost an hour, twenty minutes since the woman called him. Medic removed his helmet and face mask, revealing the dark hair and blue eyes he had underneath. He was a young man of 19 years, just into his second year at Haven Academy.

"Alright madam, the situation has been contained. Now, what is it that you have called me for?" Medic questioned, still wondering why the woman had called him.

"This is Headmistress Silvia, coming in to make you an offer you can't resist!"

"Headmistress Silvia? Would this interfere with my classes?"

"Oh, yup. It will. But this will be a learning experience you'll never forget!"

"Um, okay? So… what will I be doing?"

"You'll be a medic on a team of Anti-Terrorist dudes who will be defending stuff." Silvia explained….Poorly.

"Makes sense. I just have a few more questions." Medic questioned scratching the side of his nose. He was doing his best to try and figure out what he was going to do for his classes since he was still a student.

"Okay, see you in my office later bye!" Silvia quickly hung up the scroll and giggled to herself. Medic looked down at his scroll, trying to figure out what just happened.

"B-but… who do I turn my homework in to?" Medic questioned out loud.

O00000O00000O

Silvia set her scroll down and spun in her chair, happy to finally be done with recruiting the first member of her team. When she stopped spinning, she pouted.

"Mou...I have three more." She groaned again and slumped in her chair. She closed her eyes and hovered her hand over the files on her desk. She shot her hand out and picked one from random. She slowly read it…..

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nada! Nil!" Silvia shouted as she tossed file after file without looking at them. She was about to toss another one until she saw his name. Brick.

"Pfft! Brick? What kind of name is that?" Silvia questioned and looked into the file. It turned out that Tower was also a defensive player. He was skilled with defending forts from grimm attacks and given multiple awards for bravery in battle. She tilted her head as she read. She also noticed that he has created armor infused with earth dust, but with special fabrications that makes the armor stronger than normal.

"Okay, looks like I got another member!...Maybe...Possibly." She ranted to herself as she dialed his number.

O00000O00000O

To Mistral's north, a small task force was dispatched to deal with a pack of Beowolves that had been causing a village trouble. There was nothing very special about the group, other than the large individual who that took the lead into the cave. He was a large man, standing at seven feet tall and wearing full Earth Dust infused combat armor with a helmet and bulletproof face mask and carried a small automatic rifle with a pistol on his hip. Each of his members was equipped with his custom made Earth Dust infused kevlar armor. He wanted to keep his teammates alive, so this was his way of contributing.

The team started moving in, Brick taking the lead since he was the most heavily armored of the group. He pressed in, his rifle raised with the flashlight on so he could spot his targets, which was very easy since they honed in on the light. Beowolves starting charging him, Brick starting to unload on the Grimm, his bullets tearing through the Grimm's soft black hide. His weapon clicked empty, the remaining Beowolves swinging their claws at Brick, the lead not budging from his spot. He knew his armor could withstand the attack, because if it didn't he had failed his teammates.

The Beowolf claws started to cut against his armor, but they simply slid across the armor. Brick reloaded as he took a knee, allowing his allies to start firing their own weapons and finish off the remaining Beowolves. They pushed through and finished clearing the nest, the group taking no wounds from the attack. Brick was satisfied with his armor that had protected him and his team. As he exited the cave, his scroll began to buzz.

Brick removed his helmet, allowing his chestnut brown bear ears to wiggle amongst his dark brown hair. He raised his scroll to his human ear and responded.

"Hello?" Brick questioned, wondering who would be calling him.

"Hello...Brick! I am Headmistress Silvia of Haven Academy! I have a question!" Silvia chirped from the other line.

"What is your question, ma'am?" Brick responded, thinking that voice of the woman was rather attractive, knowing that she was just as attractive as her voice was.

"Would you like to join a team where you beat the crap out of terrorists? Well, defend the crap out of someone, while beating the crap out of terrorists." Silvia said.

"Well, that does sound like an interesting proposal. Would I get to meet you first? I'm sure I'd join once I see that beautiful face of yours." Brick complimented, seeing if she would respond.

Silvia, on the other end, blushed slightly.

"U-Uh...Y-Yes...You have to c-come to H-Haven to meet the rest of your t-team…" Silvia stuttered.

"I'm not so much interested in meeting them, as I am you. When do I leave to come see you?"

"A-A-ASAP. There w-will be a b-bullhead waiting to p-pick you up at the a-airport."

"Wonderful. Can't wait to meet you. Until we meet." Brick exclaimed before he hung up his scroll. He spun his scroll in his hand and slipped it into his pocket like a cowboy would with his pistol. "I still got it."

O00000O00000O

Back in Haven, Silvia placed her scroll on the table and stood up. She walked to her window, the blush on her face disappearing. She watched her students walk about the campus as she looked outside.

"Okay...Gonna have to watch out for that guy…" She says to herself. She wasn't interested in anyone else but Monk. She had a 'Notice Me Senpai' relationship with him.

She walked back to her desk and sat down. She then repeated the process of flinging files behind her until one of them suited her needs. After 20 minutes of flinging, she found two files. One was about a woman named Shocker. She was skilled in assault formation, since she was currently enlisted in the military. She has personally built a drone that can disable enemies by shocking them. That was pretty cool in Silvia's book.

Silvia dialed up this woman and tapped her fingers on the table.

O00000O00000O

In Mistral's capital, Sparthens (See what I did there), a woman sat in an apartment at a workbench that was littered with scrap electronics. She was a rough looking woman, mostly being mistaken for a man many times. She was 5'"6 and was very muscular for a woman. Her hair was short and black, long at the top with shaved sides and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dark grey tank top with black jeans and almost always had a scowl on her face.

On the workbench was a small version of those stupid hover board things that weren't actually hover boards but manufactured lies. The only real difference was the front held a Taser-like device that was used to either incapacitate enemies or destroy enemy electronics. She worked diligently on her device, knowing that it would help her in many more situations. She was enjoying the quiet work she was doing, until her scroll started to buzz.

"How may I help you?" The woman questioned as she brought her scroll to her ear.

"Hello little missy. My name is Silvia, Headmistress of Haven Academy. I have a question."

"Is it why am I so annoying? Because I might know why."

"Nope. I'm gonna dumb it down to killin' badies and savin' lives. You in?"

"Sounds simple enough. When do I report?"

"ASAP. Just get on a bullhead waiting in the airport and come to my office. You'll meet your team there."

"Sounds good, and hopefully you won't be as annoying in person." Shocker exclaimed as she hung up. Shocker was a very… blunt person. She called it like she saw it, and she currently thought that her new employer was annoying. But hey, she had a new job that was hopefully better paying than her current one… which was not being employed at all thanks to her attitude.

O00000O00000O

Silvia put her scroll on her lap and sighed.

"Goody, now I have a bitch on my team. Hopefully she won't as bitchy in person." Silvia grumbled and took a look at the next and last file. This man was...Big, to say the least. His name was Tower, and he was well trained with defensive tactics. He had a special shield that was entirely infused with earth dust to make it nearly invincible. He was also a tank in combat, taking and soaking up damage. Great team player, Silvia supposed. She grabbed her scroll again and dialed his number, waiting for an answer.

O00000O00000O

In the suburbs of Mistral's capital, a grey sedan pulled up to a small house. There was nothing special about the house, but the car itself leaned heavily to the left. The vehicle straightened out as the large driver stepped out, the man easily standing nearly twice as tall as the vehicle itself. He was a very large man, easily standing nearly eight feet tall and wearing combat gear that he used for work. He was a part of the Mistral Special Response Team, mainly as the frontman since his tool of choice was a modified riot shield.

It would work as a normal riot shield, except he could extend it to cover his entire height and body, making him into a walking fortress. It was a special order, not only because of it's extending abilities, but also because it was infused with Earth Dust, so it was extremely durable. He pulled his shield from the trunk of his car, and then started heading inside as he pulled off his riot helmet. He had light brown hair with brown eyes, nothing really out of the ordinary with him, other than his massive size. He placed his shield against the wall, fumbling with his keys as he opened his front door, a small girl just barely as tall as his calf tackling his leg.

He placed his shield inside the door as he put his helmet on the coat rack to the right, allowing him to pick up the child. A teenage girl walking up to him, chuckling at what just happened.

"Thanks for babysitting on such short notice. I trust the payment was enough." The man exclaimed as he started to bounce the little girl in his arms.

"It was sir. Well, have a good night." the teenager exclaimed as she walked by the large man. He chuckled as the small child in his arms cheered. The child was just barely 4 with light blonde hair and blue eyes, looking nothing like the man that held her.

"Did we miss Papa?" The man questioned as she held the child out.

"Papa! Did you save people?" The child questioned as she held to her father.

"Yes he did. Now, were we good for the babysitter?"

"Uh huh. Can we play now?"

"Of course we-." The man was about to answer when he was cut off by his phone ringing. He put his daughter into one arm as he went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Hi!" His daughter called as she reached for the phone.

"Huh?" Silvia was a little confused when she heard a child's voice, but realized it was just Tower's daughter.

"Hi, how are ya? My name is Silvia, Headmistress of Haven Academy. I have a question for you, Tower."

"Hi Silly!" Tower's daughter greeted.

"Papa's on the phone, sweetie. What would your question be, ma'am?" Tower questioned after quieting his daughter.

Silvia laughed at the little girl calling her 'Silly'. "I was wondering if you would like to join our newly forming Anti-Terrorist team."

"Hm, what are the benefits? And what would the hours be? I kinda have… other responsibilities."

"Well...The job is full time, I'm afraid. The benefits are that your daughter has a guaranteed acceptance into any college she wants when she's of age, 10x the pay you get now, and in the case of an….Incident, where you can't return home...We can assure that your daughter will be well taken care of."

"I'm not sure… those sound very enticing… but I'm not sure I can make that kind of commitment. I can't just leave my baby girl behind. I can't do that to you." Tower answered before baby talking to his daughter.

"Papa loves me!" His daughter cheered.

"Yes he does."

"I know you have a daughter...But we need you. The White Fang threat is growing. More innocents will die if we don't put a stop to their actions. Those casualties might include the ones you love."

Tower looked at his daughter with a smile, not wanting anything happen to his little girl. Sadly, his wife gave the ultimate sacrifice for their daughter, she died during childbirth. His little Madison was all that he had left of his wife, she was his entire world.

"Alright, I'll join your team. I want to make sure my little girl is safe."

"Thanks to you, she will be. Thank you. There will be a bullhead at the airport. Get here ASAP." Silvia said and hung up. Tower hung up the phone and looked down at his daughter, who yawned before curling up to her father. He smiled as he slowly started to rock his daughter and took her to her room. He set her to bed and headed out to the kitchen to find something to eat, racking his mind to figure out what he could do with his daughter.

O00000O00000O

Silvia placed her phone down on the desk and sighed. She stood up and stretched. "Yay! Work done! Now I can play games!"

Silvia walked to her living quarters and jumped onto the bed. She took off her suit and monocle and turned on the television. She grabbed a soda, some candy and her game controller and played games until her new team would arrive.

Chief A/N: Thanks for reading everybody! I would also like to thank my Co-author, Zerox-3, for working with me. Both of us had this idea and thanks to Google Docs, we made it a reality!

Outlaw: You sound gay.

Chief: You're gay!

Zerox-3: Quiet children!...We still need to tell our readers things!

X-Ray: I seriously can't believe I'm working with a criminal.

Zerox-3: Hey! Be nice now X-Ray. Remember that you're supposed to be the nice one.

X-Ray: Yeah yeah…

Bullseye: The amount of banter in the Authors Note is ridiculous.

Deadpool: I'm also here because I do what I want.

Chief: Damn you! Damn all of you! Except you, X-Ray… you're good. I'm out! *exit Chief*

Deadpool: What crawled up his boxers?

Zerox-2: I'm also here...Because I'm here….Why am I here?

Zerox-3: Shut up and go with it, you damn robot! I'm your creator!

Zerox-2: *Teleports*

Zerox-3: DAMN IT! *exit Zerox-3*

Deadpool: Well… that happened. Anyway, PM ChiefD3m0n1c or Zerox-3 or review for any thoughts, comments, concerns, bitches, gripes or complaints. Until next time, goodnight everybody!


	2. Chapter 2: First Mission

Chapter 2: The First Mission

Ozpin stared out his large window as the other Headmasters stood around his office. Ironwood stood by the front of the desk while Monk sat in the chair in front of it and Silvia sat on the edge of it. All of them had their own opinions on the teams they had assembled, Monk being the most vocal of all of them stating that it was something they shouldn't be meddling with.

"I just don't see why we should be getting involved. The police are perfectly capable of handling this on their own. If they can't, well then it is up to the government, not us." Monk protested, crossing his arms as he glanced at Silvia, who was currently giving him her flirty eyes. Not that it was much different from any other time they were in the same room. Yes, she was an attractive woman, but he had little time for a relationship, let alone one with a colleague that was halfway across the world.

"It's because we took an oath to help protect the world from any dangers that present itself, so long as it doesn't interfere with the government." Ironwood argued, showing his obvious dislike for the Vacuo Headmaster. The two had never gotten along, Monk disagreeing with Ironwood being a General and Headmaster while Ironwood didn't agree with Monk's choice of action, choosing to think over everything he did before acting.

"Hey, no arguing you two. As much as I want to agree with mister Ironwood, I simply don't agree with making a whole new force dedicated to combating the White Fang. I mean, we all have a military, why don't we just use them? Or the police force? It makes no sense to me!" Silvia crossed her arms and looked away from Ironwood, only to look dreamily at Monk.

Ozpin remained silent as he looked through his window. He found it slightly entertaining to hear the other headmasters bicker about the force they just created. But, he also found it slightly annoying that the Headmasters always had to butt heads. While this was a pretty big action for all of them to take, Monk and Ironwood would always find a way to fight about something. And of course, Silvia would try her best to side with Monk to get on his good side for a chance to get noticed by him.

"Because this is a group that won't abide by the same laws and rules that we do. We need a group that works as they do, ruthless and precise. Our military can focus on stemming the constant tide of Grimm while the police can focus on their duty to uphold the peace. The White Fang have caused enough problems on both sides that extreme action needs to be taken." Ironwood argued. He understood that they had the military of each kingdom as well as the police force, but they needed more, someone who worked like the White Fang.

"Then what makes you think that this force will still listen to us when the job is done? What will keep them from turning on us? I've seen the files and the people we have… acquired to fight the White Fang, as well as any other terrorist force. Most of them are dangerously unstable and should be institutionalized!" Monk argued, rising from his seat to stand as close to toe to toe with the General as possible.

"Yeah! One of the guys I hired tried to flirt with me over the phone! That is just borderline creepy and disturbing! I don't want some big guy breathing down my neck every time he finishes a mission and tries to flirt with me! I'm the one who flirts around here!" Silvia whined. She really didn't like the team she acquired. "And one of them is a complete bitch! She's so bitchy!"

"Enough! We have gathered this force, and whether we like it or not, we are trusting them to take down terrorist organizations. We have enough on our plate with the constant Grimm threat and the daily crimes that occur in our cities, but we simply don't have the resources to spare. This force is going to stay, and that's that. These people may be unstable or worse, but they are the best of the best, and we need them for what's coming." Ozpin said, turning away from the window and glaring at all of them.

"Very well. So, what are we going to do, Ozpin? Wait for the White Fang to make a move and then deploy our teams?" Monk questioned, wanting to know what the plan was. He had known Ozpin for quite some time, so he trusted him completely, but this plan was pushing the trust. He didn't care to sit and wait for something terrible to happen, but there had to be something they could do to hit the White Fang proactively.

"No. We already have been notified of some White Fang activity that will be happening soon. In a facility just outside of Vale, the White Fang will be planting a bomb. This facility is a dust manufacturing facility, meaning they are going to both steal from and destroy the place. It will be happening at sunset. We have five hours to plan out counter attack and send in those forces." Ozpin says. It was good to have informants.

"I propose we send in our teams. Have our offensive members go in and eliminate the potential threats. Once the building is clear, send in our defensive members to hold the area and disarm the bomb if it is on a timer." Ironwood proposed, wanting the situation to be dealt with as soon as possible. If there was one thing he hated, it was sending insufficient forces to deal with a threat.

"No, no, no. You want to draw attention to this? It would be panic and chaos." Monk argued, doing his best to think over the situation instead of using brute force like the General.

"How about we equip our offensive guys with drones so they could spot out the bomb, the enemy's location and plan the best possible route to the bomb?" Silvia suggested.

"Brilliant. And we should equip them with stealth equipment, such as silencers, knifes and flash bangs. If things get loud, we should also give them frag grenades and breach charges. I think that works out well, don't you agree?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip from his mug.

"I can agree with the drones and silent equipment, but no explosives. They could set off some of the Dust and send the factory sky high with our people still in there." Ironwood argued. The last thing they needed was for this to be all over the news, and the White Fang would easily take the credit if it would help their cause.

"For once, I agree with the General. We need to be tactful about this. I suggest small teams, at least five with the equipment they are familiar with in the silent degree. We also need to look at the team itself. Our situation requires a good amount of tech experts as well as people who can hold the positions we need them too." Monk replied, unable to believe what he just said.

"I suggest Blackout from my team as an assault candidate." Ozpin says, throwing down Blackout's file onto his desk.

"I suggest Tower from my team. He seems like the only normal person, which is why I'm picking him. Oh, also, he has a giant shield to protect himself. And he's pretty tactical." Silvia said, swinging her legs.

"I have Bullseye. He's an expert sniper for his young age. He'd be able to take out any sentries that are posted without any of them being the wiser." Ironwood added, putting his hands behind his back.

"X-Ray, from my team. She'll be able to identify any potential traps as well as the bomb itself." Monk exclaimed, returning to his seat.

"And I guess that bitch Shocker can be in the team too. She's good with disabling electronics and people with a drone she built." Silvia whined. She really didn't like Shocker.

"Then it appears the assaulting team is set. Our defensive team should be one that could hold the position as well as disabling the bomb itself. As much as I don't want to, Heavy seems the most ideal to take on large forces, should they arrive." Ironwood sighed, not wanting to bring the drunk on such an important mission.

"Then I suggest Outlaw. He can electrify any metal surface with his Semblance. Should come in handy in an all metal factory. I'll also add Hunter. His Active Defense System will prevent any explosives from going off near the bomb." Monk exclaimed, adding his contribution to the defense team.

"I'll contribute Smoke. He can concoct a strong gas that can kill a man in seconds of breathing it in. Perfect for a close quarters environment such as the factory." Ozpin says.

"That creepy Brick guy has armor that is stronger than any I've seen. He can help with that since the team will most likely get into a firefight." Silvia suggests.

"Excellent, we have our teams together. We should send them as soon as possible, don't give the White Fang anytime." Ironwood answered, wanting to resolve this situation as soon as possible.

"Again with your military bravado! Wait until they are actually set up! Give us the chance to actually use the teams rather than set up an ambush!" Monk argued, growing tired of Ironwood's constant headstrong suggestions.

"By the time they arrive, the White Fang will already be set up, so going for an ambush is a waste of time. It's best if we just send them in as we say." Ozpin says, agreeing with Monk this time.

"Yeah! Time to see some action!" Silvia pumped her fist up with a cheeky smile on her face.

O00000O00000O

Blake moved through the halls of Beacon with urgency since she had news for her team. She still had some ears in the White Fang, and her and her friends were doing everything they could to stop their nefarious schemes. They had stopped their raid on the docks, and then their plan to overwhelm the city of Vale with Grimm, and now they were going to stop them from blowing up a Dust manufacturing plant. She used her scroll to open her door, seeing her teammates sitting around the room in their usual positions. Weiss sat at the desk they had in their room, working on her homework while Ruby laid on her bunk doing her own homework.

Yang laid across her own bunk, reading a magazine she picked up earlier in the day. Normally, Blake would have been in the bunk below Yang, reading her book, but today was important.

"Guys, the White Fang are on the move again." Blake announced after she shut and locked the door to their room. The rest of the team all dropped what they're doing and listening to what Blake had to say.

"Whatcha got for us, Blakey?" Yang questioned, turning so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Ruby slid to the edge of her bed and mimicked Yang's position as Weiss closed her book and leaned back a bit.

Weiss turned in her chair, facing Blake to see what the White Fang were up to. "Are they trying to do another heist? They're always doing heists." Weiss said in her usual tone of voice.

"Unfortunately not, they're stepping up their attacks. They plan on blowing up a Dust manufacturing plant… tonight." Blake answered, dropping her head as she did. Everyone in the room gasped since this was a new extreme for them, directly attacking as opposed to sending Grimm to do their work.

"Why? Why would they destroy a Dust manufacturing plant? It makes no sense to blow up a place that could supply them with Dust." Ruby clenched her fists and made an angry face.

"Obviously to show their dominance. Maybe they want to strike fear into other Dust companies, such as the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss thought.

"Or they're stealing the Dust to cover their tracks. No point in looking for Dust when everyone thinks it went with the explosion." Yang pointed out, giving her own theory.

"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that we have to stop the White Fang from doing this. So, are we going to stop them?" Blake questioned, wanting an answer. She didn't want the White Fang to be responsible for such atrocities, but they've done far too much. They were doing nothing but tarnishing the name of Faunus, making everything worse for her species.

"Let's go kick their butts and send them back with no dignity at all!" Ruby cheered and hopped down from the bed. It was obvious that she was pumped. A little too pumped.

"We can't let them get away with this. We need to stop them, whether we like it or not. Let's do this." Weiss nodded, setting aside her homework and standing up.

"Are we going at it alone? Or are we going to pick up some help? This seems like a pretty big job to do on our own." Yang questioned as she jumped down. She knew that they were the only ones that were doing anything about the White Fang, but there was a difference between taking on a group and suicide.

"I suggest we get some help. We can't do this on our own." Blake replied, not wanting to get killed on this mission.

"Let's get team JNPR. They'll help us, no matter what." Ruby chirped. It was true, team JNPR would go to hell and back with RWBY.

"Good idea. The eight of us should be able to handle this, no matter the odds." Weiss agreed.

"Alright! We've got a team ready to go! Now we just need a way to… where are we going?" Yang questioned.

Weiss face palmed as Blake shook her head.

"We're heading just outside of Vale. It's a bit out of the way. Weiss, do you have any way of getting us a ride?" Blake questioned, leaning against the desk Weiss was working at.

"Well, I could call and order a Bullhead to pick us up. But we're going to have to drop down a ways away from the facility so we aren't spotted." Weiss said, reaching into her pocket and grabbing her scroll.

"Awesome! Ruby, let's go get JNPR and see if they're in, which they probably will. We kinda owe them after our last mission and left them behind." Yang exclaimed as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, remind me to thank them after." Ruby laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. She walked out the door before Yang, going straight over to team JNPR's room and knocking.

Jaune opened the door, finding Ruby and Yang waiting there. It was always fun when they knocked on their door, considering there was always some adventure to be followed with them.

"Hey Ruby. Hey Yang. What brings you guys to our door?" Jaune questioned, gesturing them in. Ruby and Yang walked in, glad to see the whole team was already there.

"The White Fang are at it again and it's up to us to stop them!" Ruby said in a very superhero like fashion.

"More White Fang troubles? What is it this time?" Ren asked, crossing his arms.

"They're going after a Dust Manufacturing Plant. They plan on blowing it up, probably taking the Dust before they do. We're going to stop them." Yang replied, crossing her arms as she did. All of JNPR looked surprised at the White Fang's jump in ferocity.

"That's… pretty extreme for them. We have to stop them." Pyrrha exclaimed as she stood up, ready to join her friends.

"Well, you know we'll be right behind you in this, just like always." Jaune announced, knowing his team was right behind him on his decision.

"Thanks guys. Now, let's stop these guys and save some people!" Ruby cheered once more.

"And possibly a millions worth of damages." Ren pointed out.

"Yes! You guys rock! Get your stuff ready, because we're leaving as soon as we can, because the White Fang are getting to work tonight!" Yang cheered and informed, happy to know they had more people behind them. Ruby and Yang went back to their room as JNPR went to their lockers to grab their weapons.

O00000O00000O

The plan started out very well, the Bullhead for Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived and brought them to the edge of Vale. Team JNPR stayed behind while Team RWBY moved forward, easily sneaking by the small patrols the White Fang established. They were also able to slip under the White Fang that were posted on the roof of the factory and slipped inside. That, unfortunately, is where everything went wrong. The factory was filled with White Fang, almost equivalent to a company for the army.

They were able to get to the floor of the factory, but the amount of fire they were receiving kept them from getting any farther. Yang leaned out, fire a few concentrated blasts from her gauntlets at the Fang, careful not to hit any of the Dust that was on the assembly line. Ruby had her back against a console, giving her some cover so she could call in JNPR for support.

"Hey, um, guys, we need some help. Please come quickly! We're pinned." Ruby pleaded through her scroll as the sound of gunfire rained upon team RWBY. Bullets flew over Ruby's cover and hit the wall in front of her, leaving a lot of bullet holes.

"We're on our way! Just hold on!" Jaune responded before hanging up. His team was already up and moving, heading for the factory. As they started to move, Jaune could have sworn he heard an airship somewhere, but he chose to ignore it and went on with the move. The airship Jaune heard set down about a mile out from where they had originally touched down, giving the Attack Team a wide distance to approach the factory while getting a good look at it. X-Ray, Blackout, Bullseye, Shocker and Tower hopped out, all of them ready to go.

X-Ray was wearing her usual gear, a light blue hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers with a tactical vest that held her gear and ammo. She also wore her kevlar helmet with face plate and carried her shotgun and assault rifle. One can never be too prepared. Tower wore his same tactical gear he wore when working, including the massive adjustable tower riot shield. Bullseye was the same as Tower, wearing his usual gear despite being farther south than he was normally used to.

Blackout wore a dark blue jumpsuit, nearly black against the night sky with his vest and pads over the top. The new addition was a single filter gas mask in the event of any kind of gas that would hinder him. Shocker wore the exact same as Blackout, exchanging the gas mask for a baklava and headpiece with her drone at her hip. The group moved quickly, despite having Tower's massive body taking the lead. The layout of the area was simple, a sparsely populated forest with the the factory at the center, about 100ft of clearing between the factory and the treeline.

Bullseye moved ahead, using the trees as cover as he scouted the entire factory. There were several sentries posted, as well as a rotating guard that patrolled the factory. He was about to report his findings when movement on the opposite side of the factory caught his eye. There were four individuals that moved with the same speed his team did, memorizing the patrol's patterns and avoid detection by the sentries.

"Bullseye to Attack team, I've spotted four unknowns headed into the factory as we speak. They are moving quickly, and seems like their memorizing patrol patterns and avoiding their line of site. It's best to assume hostiles." Bullseye says as he kept a close eye on the unknowns headed to the entrance.

"We read you, Bullseye. We'll keep an eye out, just keep watch, over?" X-Ray asked over the comm.

"Keeping position. Over and out." Bullseye now kept his full attention on the unknowns and the patrol sentries.

The group moved up, keeping quiet since it was a silent night and sound tends to travel faster at night. X-Ray placed her back against the same tree Bullseye was sitting in, everyone else taking positions on other trees.

"Give the signal when we're good to go. What's the status of our new arrivals?" Blackout questioned, watching a patrol walk by. The white uniforms were a dead give away, making the patrols easy to spot.

"It seems like they are about to enter the building. As for the sentries, it seems like they are beginning to head inside...Wait, you hear that? Gunfire. Coming from inside. Are there people still inside?" Bullseye asked, looking down at his teammates and back up through the scope. The group looked around the trees, seeing the patrols start to move into the building and the sentries turn their back on the trees.

"Now is as good a time as any." Shocker pointed out. The group took their chance and moved across the clearing, Tower doing his best to keep quiet despite his massive size. They were able to make it to the factory, taking cover in the trash receptacle so they wouldn't be spotted if the patrols resumed. Each of the attackers brought out the small drones they were given to scout the area, Shocker using her own personal drone so she could use the shock ability to deal with any issues. It was set up like a normal factory on the inside, several walkways that overlooked a massive floor that was now currently a warzone.

There was also a set of offices that were set up over the floor for the desk jockeys to use. White Fang were trying to take up tactical positions around a group of Dust safe canisters, which meant they were practically bulletproof. Shocker used her drone to pester a few of the White Fang members while the other drones moved in to see a team of kids hold up behind the crates.

"What the? Was there another team sent in?" X-Ray questioned as she shut off her drone.

"I don't see why they would send in a group so young. It doesn't make any sense." Tower responded as he put his drone control away.

"They could be civies that were in here before the White Fang take over." Bullseye suggested as he moved up to the side of the building after taking out two sentries. He grabbed their bodies and dragged them back into the forest before running back to the side of the building and began to repel up the side, stopping at a window to peek inside. The group followed Bullseye's lead, repelling up the side of the building and peeking in the windows before jumping in. Luckily for them the windows were only for the office level, so there were no White Fang inside since all of them were dealing with the civilians. Tower was the first in, unfortunately he jumped back and threw his weight through the window, shattering the window.

"You idiot!" Shocker hissed. "Do you want the Fang to hear us?"

Blackout shook his head and entered the same open window Tower created, figuring that they might as well use the entrance that they were given. The rest of the team followed since they didn't have a better way in. The group stacked up on Tower, who pulled out his massive shield and expanded it, practically taking up the entire cubicle aisle. They started to move when they started to hear movement around the office, mainly someone bumping their head on a desk. X-Ray closed her eyes and focused her Semblance, seeing four electronic signatures on the opposite side of the thin cardboard wall.

X-Ray got everyone's attention and pointed at the four spots, everyone taking aim at the possible targets on the opposite side.

"Whoever is behind that cubical, come out with your hands up, or we will use lethal force." X-Ray commanded and pointed her AUG at the four target. Bullseye peeked into the window and saw the spot his team was aiming at and pointed his sniper in the same direction, since he decided to stay outside, hanging off of the building with his grapple.

"Alright! We're coming out." A male voice replied. There were a few bumps on the desk as four hands came into the air, the individuals revealing themselves to the group. Tower and Blackout took the group in the hardest as parents since the group were still just kids.

"What the? How old are all of you!?" Tower nearly barked, lowering his pistol. He was still in shock, as well as Blackout, that this group of kids were in a place like this during a dangerous operation.

"Hey, we may be young, but we can handle ourselves, alright?" Ren said and crossed his arms, his expression not changing.

"This place is full of White Fang terrorists. It's not safe here, even if you know how to fight." X-Ray reasoned. "Please exit the building and leave this to us."

"We can't do that. Our friends are downstairs and they need help!" Jaune argued. The last thing he needed to do was leave his friends to die. He wasn't going to stand around and do nothing while they fight for their lives.

"Dust, where are your parents? If I knew my kids were doing this." Blackout grumbled.

"You got kids?" Tower questioned, pulling them off topic.

Bullseye opened the window he was positioned in and jumped through without breaking it. He approached the group of students from behind.

"Enough about kids. You get out now. We are a task force specialized for this kind of situation. We can save your friends. Just leave before you get yourselves killed." He hissed and bumped his shoulder into Jaune as he walked by them.

"We aren't leaving our friends behind. We've dealt with these kinds of situations before." Pyrrha argued. She wasn't going to leave her friends behind, not now when they needed them the most.

"This is fun and all, but there is a firefight as well as a large bomb beneath our feet. We need to move." Shocker pointed out, shifting uneasily on her feet.

"I agree with Shocker. We can deal with the children later. For now, let's finish our mission. I saw a catwalk that goes inside of the building hanging from the ceiling. I can go in and give you support when you start your attack. If not, I can snipe down from these windows to give you support. It's your choice. Also, are we going loud, or are we going for a surprise attack?" Bullseye asked, lifting his sniper to rest on his shoulder.

X-Ray wasn't paying attention to the conversation, as she was staring at the girl with the red hair. Pyrrha. Her heart rate picked up as she did, and a small blush formed beneath her mask.

"I can only go loud." Tower argued, heft his large shield.

"I know that X-Ray and I are carrying breaching charges. We can set up a few of them on the floor just about above the main White Fang spot. We blow the charges and then charge in. Catch them off guard on two fronts." Blackout responded. Shocker nodded in agreement since it really was a good plan.

"And then I can start picking some of them off from the factory floor window." Bullseye suggested.

"And X-Ray can babysit since she can't take her eyes off Red." Tower chuckled as he headed for the door that would lead downstairs. Blackout chuckled too, heading for the spot above the White Fang. X-Ray was glad she was wearing her face mask since she knew her face was a bright red.

"H-Hey! I'm not a babysitter…" She whined as she closely followed her team. Bullseye walked over to the window he entered from and threw his grappled onto the roof, taking his position by the factory window. Shocker jogged after the sniper, copying him in his actions. Blackout placed his breaching charge and followed Tower to the stairs, X-Ray doing the same and leaving JNPR in the office.

"Well? What are we going to do?" Pyrrha questioned, looking to her leader for an answer. Jaune thought for a second, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Standing around doing nothing wasn't an option. He looked to the breaching charges on the ground as a plan formed in his head.

"We wait until they breach, then we go in behind them." Jaune responded, drawing his blade and shield. Down the stairs, Tower, Blackout, Shocker and X-Ray were set up on the door while Bullseye moved into position. Over the radio the group shared, Blackout hit a button, giving everyone the signal. X-Ray and Blackout blew their charges, directing everyone's attention to the new hole in the ceiling while Tower slammed through the door. There were a few White Fang still looking up at the roof when Tower charged in, the three behind him taking out the White Fang at the sides that could take shots at Tower.

Bullseye saw his chance, hanging upside down from his rappelling rope so he was only visible if someone was looking for him. He starting taking shots, specifically ones at the White Fang that were near the bomb. Team RWBY heard all of the commotion and peeked out, seeing that reinforcements came in a different fashion than they expected.

"What's going on!? Who are these guys!? Where's JNPR?! Why is this happening?!" Ruby shouted out frantically.

"Who cares! They're getting the heat off of us!" Yang barked as she fired off a few more rounds. Tower continued his push, slamming his shield into any White Fang unlucky enough to get close enough to him. X-Ray was taking her time with her shots, starting at the chest then naturally letting the recoil rise to their heads. Blackout was using his assault rifle, doing the same thing but a lot quicker since with age came experience. Bullseye was being his usual sniper self, a shot never missed and always hit the head, keeping the White Fang off of the bomb.

The fight was over pretty quickly from the multi-pronged assault, all of the White Fang taken care of.

"Alright! Whoever was in here earlier, you can come out now. The coast is clear." Blackout called as he moved to inspect the bomb. It was an interesting design, one that if the power was cut suddenly, like if the police decided to cut power to the factory, then the bomb would set itself off. Whoever was going to disarm the bomb had to be the best there was. Team RWBY emerged from their hiding spot, their weapons at the ready since they didn't know if their new visitors could be trusted.

"Blackout, you got company." Bullseye informed as he looked through his scope at Team RWBY. Ruby approached Blackout slowly, Crescent Rose at the ready.

"U-Uh...Sir…?" She was clearly nervous, as these people seemed to be trained killers.

"Shit, how old are you? Do your parents know you're out doing this? Of course they don't! If they did they'd being coming after you now!" Blackout ranted, seeing how young Ruby was. Tower dropped his head and sighed as X-Ray chuckled a bit.

"Hey! I'm old enough to do this stuff! I'm a hunter in training!" Ruby said with a pout, getting another chuckle out of X-Ray. Bullseye however, sighed.

"Hunters? Don't tell me...Are these just a bunch of kids from that school back in Vale. Beacon?" Bullseye asked, clearly annoyed by the situation.

"It seems so. How they got here or why they're here is beyond me." X-Ray replies, holstering her weapon.

"That's none of your business. What I want to know is what you're doing here." Yang exclaimed, crossing her arms. The fact that there was group here that just slaughtered the White Fang was a little unsettling.

"We're here to take control of this bomb. If we don't defuse it, this whole place will being going up in an elemental cloud. Tower, call in the defense team." Blackout answered easily since this group clearly knew what was going on. Tower nodded and pulled out his scroll to contact the defense team. As he did this, Team JNPR made their way down the stairs, seeing that they already missed the action.

"Guys! You're okay!" Jaune cheered as he ran over to team RWBY with his team behind him.

"Hey! Where were you!? We needed help and then these guys just barged in!" Weiss shouted, a bit angry at the fact that Team JNPR didn't arrive sooner, leaving the other team of five to deal with the White Fang.

"Weiss, calm down. They're here now and we're safe. There's not much else we should worry about." Ruby said, calming her partner.

"Except another wave of White Fang and the whole factory going up in smoke." Bullseye said as he walked past the two teams and over to Blackout and the others.

"The defense team is on it's way, and they're sending in another dropship for our… unexpected guests." Tower updated. He noticed that the other team had joined the group and decided to mess with X-Ray a little bit.

"Hey look. It's your girlfriend again. Why not give her a big kiss hello." Tower whispered, getting a small chuckle out of Shocker, who was looking at the bomb.

"H-Hey, that's not funny! She's n-not my girlfriend!" X-Ray stuttered, a blush forming under her mask.

"Oh c'mon, that was kinda funny." Bullseye said, though not chuckling at Tower's joke. He will admit, it was funny, but not funny enough to make him laugh. The next wave of airships flew towards the factory, ready to drop off and get the unnecessary personnel out. Unfortunately, there were a few blips on the radar, and they weren't reading friendly. Once the airships touched down, Outlaw updating the attack team on the situation.

"Hey, there are multiple enemies out here, and more coming. Might want to get on out here before I create a bloodbath." Outlaw said as he took cover behind the airship to avoid gunfire. Once gunfire stopped, he peeked out from the airship and opened fire on the White Fang. Heavy jumped off the airship with renewed enthusiasm, dropping his heavy machine gun and unloading rounds at both the White Fang that landed on the roof and the airships that attempted to land.

"Looks like we've got a very small window to leave. Let's get moving. Tower, take front." Blackout ordered, giving the team some direction. The group moved without question, knowing that staying was going to be a serious fight. Tower went up the stairs and found the stairs that gave roof access, knowing there was a large fight going on there. He headed onto the roof, seeing that his suspicions were correct, it was a war zone. The defense team had evacuated the airship, basically handing it over to the attack team to depart.

The second airship touched down just behind it for the Beacon teams to use, so they went there first to get them out. Ruby was the first one to jump on when Heavy's machine gun clicked empty, giving the White Fang a chance to retaliate. Blackout noticed that one of the airships the White Fang were using had a minigun attached to the front, which only meant one thing.

"Get off the ship!" Blackout barked as the minigun started to whir and warm up. Tower heard the whir and quickly grabbed Ruby before sprinting to cover with her. The airship started to unload rounds, everyone hiding behind whatever cover they thought was going to be enough as bullets flew past them. The main targets, however, were the two airships that were meant to get the teams out of the area. The two airships attempted to take off, but were quickly gunned down as the rounds tore through the metal and obliterated the engines.

"Shit! How the hell are we supposed to get out of here now?! Damn it!" Bullseye shouted as he ran back to the building to find cover. X-Ray quickly followed him, providing covering fire for them to escape.

"Who cares!? GUN THEM DOWN!" Heavy shouted gleefully as he loaded a clip into his mag and rained bullets on the White Fang. Smoke followed Heavy's example.

"I LIKE THIS GUY!" He shouted and stacked up on Heavy to try and gun down the enemy forces. Hunter quickly fell back, not keen on getting riddled with bullets.

"Can we move inside?! We're sitting ducks out here!" He shouted as he moved backwards, trying to dodge as many bullets as he could. Unfortunately, a bullet was sent through his shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain as he swore under his breath. Everyone had the basic agreement that staying outside was not going to be the long term solution, so they started moving to the door tactically. Once inside everyone started to move to the factory floor so they could get some basic cover. Smoke, thinking quickly, placed one of his handmade smoke bombs on the edge of the door, setting it to go off when the connection to the door was severed.

Hunter was the first to step up with a plan.

"Alright, I think I may know a way to survive this. So, first things first, Bullseye, we need you on the roof. Scout out any enemies and if possible, snipe them without getting spotted. Outlaw, I need you to electrify the larger walls, so that we can single out their entry points if they decide to breach. I'll set up my ADS's around the place if they throw grenades in. Brick, set down your body armor and set up on a vantage point to flank them if they decide to enter. Smoke, Heavy, I need you two to stay here and guard the bomb, but also look out for any breaches from you location. X-Ray, I need you to loop around the perimeter to scan for enemy electronics, point them out, and let Shocker use her drone to seek them out and destroy them. Tower, I need you as a distraction, use your shield to allow Heavy and Smoke take out the enemies. Blackout, you need to deal with any enemy electronics Shocker didn't get to, and if there aren't any, come assist me with defusing the bomb." Hunter says, going over the plan once more with them to drill it into their heads.

Everyone started to move to do their assigned job, leaving the Beacon crew to wonder what they were going to do.

"Hey, what are we supposed to do?" Jaune questioned, going to the guy wearing a helicopter pilot's helmet.

"What do you have to offer? Any special equipment? What's your semblance?" Hunter asked, crossing his arms.

"Any hits I take, I can throw back 10 times harder. I've got Ember Celica, my shotgun gauntlets" Yang replied, mimicking his stance.

"I can make a copy of myself and mislead enemies. I have Gambol Shroud, a katana pistol with my sheath as a secondary weapon." Blake answered in a monotone voice.

"I can control polarity, the magnetism of metal objects. I also have Milo and Akouo, a spear that can convert into a rifle and shield." Pyrrha answered.

"I have my sword and shield." Jaune admitted with a twinge of shame since he still didn't know what his Semblance was.

"And your Semblance, boy?" Hunter asked, getting one of his ADS's ready.

"I… don't have one yet…"

"Oh, alright then. Okay, you," Hunter pointed to Blake, "Stay in the shadows and attack the enemies when they're least expecting it."

"You," He pointed to Pyrrha, "Give X-Ray some backup in case she needs it. And you," He pointed to Yang, "Stay with Smoke and Heavy, and attack when the enemy breaches."

The four assigned nodded and headed to who they guessed were their assigned people. They waited for a second, hearing a small explosion and people cursing with a few thuds following. It wasn't long until the first White Fang soldier stepped through the doorway, immediately hitting a wall of bullets. Heavy started to turn his gun so it was going up the stairs, several thuds following as the bodies fell down the stairs. X-Ray and Pyrrha walked along the walls of the factory when X-Ray's Semblance picked up something electronic on the other side of the wall.

She wasn't sure what it was, until she heard the hissing and the wall start to spark.

"Oh no…Thermite Charge!" X-Ray shouted towards the group. Hunter turned towards X-Ray. Seeing as how everyone else was busy, he patted Outlaw's shoulder and ran to X-Ray's location. He equipped his assault rifle and took aim to where the hissing was coming from. X-Ray tried to step back as the hissing was about halfway through when her heel hit a thick cable, sending her onto her back. She slammed to the ground just as the hissing was about done, X-Ray knew she wasn't going to be able to get up and out of the way of the blast.

Lucky for her, Pyrrha thought quick and used her shield to defend X-Ray as the thermite went off. White Fang attempted to pour in from the breach, but Outlaw and Hunter made sure that none of them did as they blasted rounds through the gaping hole. X-Ray, however, was a little distracted by the large amount of cleavage that was currently pushed into her face. X-Ray was glad she was wearing her face mask since she knew her face was completely red.

"Oi! X-Ray! Get out of the girl's boobs and help us slaughter these guys!" Outlaw shouted from afar as he fired at the hole. It seemed there were more White Fang taking cover behind the wall so they weren't blasted. X-Ray snapped out of it and moved away from Pyrrha. She aimed her weapon at the hole and began to fire. Oh, how she wished she could have remained there, so close to Pyrrha, feeling her warmth. Her soft…

"X-RAY! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND HELP US!" Hunter screamed at the top of his lungs as he fired at the hole, a White Fang shooting down at him with an MG. Blackout started blasting shells at the doorway, turning White Fang in hamburger as Tower held up most of the attention. Nora turned to help with the massive hole in the wall, blasting the White Fang back. The fight seemed to drag on until the White Fang started to pull out, clear that the enemy was far too dug in to complete the mission.

"Aw come back, I was just starting to have fun!" Smoke groaned as he saw the White Fang pull out. He still fired at them though, hoping to get a lot of them while they were running. Hunter approached him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not worth the bullets." Hunter told him and forced his weapon down. Outlaw groaned again and holstered his gun. He crossed his arms and walked away. Hunter shook his head and went back to the bomb, which was still active.

"Okay, I need someone who isn't insane, psychopathic, sociopathic or stupid to help me disarm this bomb. There are two here." Hunter opened the bomb latch and began to go through wires and such.

"I'll help you out." Blackout responded, heading to Hunter. As he walked over, Outlaw noticed the girl in white, Weiss Schnee if memory served. He had seen her in pictures, but seeing her in person was something completely different. Her figure was very slim, which was something he enjoyed in women.

"Schnee. You have a pleasing figure." Outlaw stated in the most monotone voice. Weiss stopped watching Hunter and Blackout and turned to Outlaw.

"Excuse me?" Weiss raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, looking suspiciously at Outlaw.

"Your figure. It is very pleasing." Outlaw repeated, staring at her with an unnervingly blank stare.

"Uh...Thanks? Can you please back off now, this is a very serious situation, and I would rather not have my last words or thoughts be about this." Weiss responded as she shuddered. The flatness of his voice as well as the stare made her extremely uncomfortable. The bomb was disabled relatively quickly now that the hostilities had ceased and the White Fang had fallen back. The two Beacon teams met up and made sure each other were alright while the Attack and Defense teams checked each other for injuries, everyone coming out with a few scratches and bruises.

"So, what do we do about the young ones?" Heavy questioned, gesturing to the Beacon teams.

"If they were able to get here, they must have a way to get back, right?" X-Ray asked, unsure of how to handle this situation.

"Didn't one of them say they came from Beacon?" Bullseye recalled hearing the girl in the red hood say that earlier. Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I do recall that. Their fighting styles and weapons also show that they are from a combat school as well." Hunter said. Flash looked over to them and back at the group.

"Hey, over there. That's Weiss Schnee. Why is she here, in Vale?" He asked, scratching his helmet. Heavy, Bullseye, Trapper and Cluster all shrugged. Ruby decided that she was going to be the one to try and figure out what the other people were doing here. She walked over to the teams and asked them the simple question.

"Uh...Hi...Who are you?" Ruby asked simply. She even gave a small wave. All heads turned to her and stared at her.

"Um, I am not sure what we can tell her." Heavy asked, not looking away from the tiny girl.

"Uh… should we bring them back to HQ for a debrief?" Tower questioned, unsure of what to do. Blackout shook his head and pulled out his scroll, calling Ozpin to figure out what to do.

"Or we can call our boss and see what they want to do." Blackout answered as the scroll started to ring. He waited until Headmaster Ozpin's voice came through the receiver.

"Blackout, a pleasure to hear back from you. I hope that the mission was a success?" Ozpin asked optimistically through the scroll.

"Yes sir, the bomb was defused but we had a few… complications." Blackout answered, ready to give his report.

"I'm going to take a guess that two of my school's freshmen teams are with you at the facility?" Ozpin asked, knowing of teams RWBY's and JNPR's departure.

"Yes sir, and our exit Bullheads were kind of… destroyed in the attempt to evac the attack team and students. We need a new exit plan."

"I suspected as much...I've already sent another pair of Bullheads to your location, they should be there within the next 10 minutes."

"Excellent. We'll bring the students with us." Blackout responded before hanging up. "Alright, we've got friendly Bullheads coming in. Students, the boss wants to see you when we get back."

All of the Beacon students seemed a little uneasy with the response, thinking that it could be a little bad for them. Tower instantly spotted the worry and his paternal instinct automatically kicked in.

"Don't worry kids, I'm sure it's just a simple debrief to let you know what you saw was classified. Everything is going to be fine." Tower assured, putting a hand on Yang's shoulder since she was the closest.

"I sure hope you're right." Yang sighed, looking to Ruby since she was her little sister. The Bullheads arrived and the groups boarded them, heading back to Beacon to get their debrief. Hunter and Blackout escorted the students to Headmaster Ozpin's office so they could get their debrief.

"Sir, we have your students. All of them, I think." Hunter said, saluting as he came up to Ozpin. He still had a little bit of military discipline in him.

"Thank you. Now, team RWBY, team JNPR, might I ask you...What were you thinking when you left school grounds, entered a dust manufacturing facility and attempted to stop a heist such as what had just occurred?" Ozpin looked at his students with an unhappy tone of voice. He eyed them all for their reactions to his question.

"We… we thought we could handle it." Blake answered, staring at the desk rather than at Ozpin.

"We'd dealt with them before, we figured we could do it again." Yang responded looking at his feet.

"That kind of situation should be handled by professionals, like these gentlemen right here. The White Fang have been getting more dangerous and bolder. Students such as yourselves should not be doing this until you have the skill, which you don't I'm afraid. But the people that I sent out to do this job are more than capable of dealing with this kind of situation. Now, do you understand the severity of what you have just done? You not only risked your own lives, but you've risked the factory, you risked the dust inside of that factory, the people who were still there, and the lives of these men. Your actions cannot go unpunished." Ozpin said in a strict manner. Even Hunter and Blackout shivered from his little speech.

"We understand, Headmaster." Jaune responded, knowing that their actions needed to be punished. They had gone out on this mission like they were actual Huntsman and Huntresses when they were still students. "We'll take any punishment you see fit."

"Sir, they may have taken some unnecessary actions, but they were very helpful with our situation." Blackout added, hoping that he could lessen their punishment. Since he was a father, he really didn't like seeing kids being punished.

"I agree sir. If it wasn't for this young woman right here, X-Ray would be dead." Hunter said, regarding to Pyrrha. Ozpin thought for a moment, adjusting his glasses and closing his eyes.

"...I suppose I could be more…Lenient with them…" Ozpin sighed and sat up straight.

"I will think of a proper, less severe punishment later. But you are to never do this again, under any circumstance unless you have permission or it is an emergency, do you understand me?"

All of the Beacon teams nodded their heads and gave their respective "Yes sir"s before leaving, leaving Blackout and Hunter to talk with Headmaster Ozpin.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, let us talk about the mission. What happened there while you were commencing your assault, Blackout?" Ozpin asked, leaning back in his chair. At the bottom of the elevator, the Beacon students exited the elevator to find a few of the people that were at the factory, the girl Pyrrha saved, the large man that carried the metal door and the guy that gave Weiss the creeps.

"Hey… what are you guys doing here?" Jaune questioned, wondering why they were waiting of them.

"Just making sure you guys came out alright. Name's Tower by the way." Tower introduced. He moved off the wall he was leaning on.

X-Ray spotted Pyrrha and slowly inched her way over. She was nervous, but spoke anyways.

"U-Uh...Hey...I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life...And everything…" X-Ray responded, looking just about everywhere but at Pyrrha. "I'm X-Ray, by the way."

"It was no problem. I'm Pyrrha." Pyrrha simply responded, thinking it was a bit odd for the woman to be nervous around her. Weiss looked at the third person that was waiting on them, who was staring at her very intently and it was making her skin crawl.

"Stop. Looking at me!" Weiss commanded. She has never felt more violated, and he hasn't even touched her. Yet.

"But your figure is very appealing. I find it hard to look away from it." Outlaw said in his slightly monotone voice. Weiss turned her head from him, trying to block him out when a small voice called out through the hallway.

"Papa! You're back!" The voice cried out. Tower was the first to turn around, everyone looking around him to see a small child running down the hall with Headmaster Silvia from Mistral's Academy.

"Maddie! Did you run off from your babysitter?" Tower questioned as he picked up his daughter.

"Hey, I'm no babysitter, mind you. I'm the Headmistress of a combat school, and I would rather not be titled 'Babysitter'." Silvia pouted as she approached Tower and Maddie.

"But it's good to see you back. How was the mission?" Silvia asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Mission was a success. Factory was saved and we even found some students that were trying to stop it themselves." Tower explained as he put his daughter on his shoulder. Madison turned and waved at the other behind her, everyone waving back at the small child.

"Wow, really? That's...Surprising. How'd they get there? And how are they? They must've been real stupid to think they could take on the White Fang." Silvia said, a sly grin forming. All of the students behind Tower making upset faces at the comments.

"We were just trying to help!" Jaune barked unintentionally.

"Dude, you're a student. I doubt you could even handle an Ursa. I kid, I kid. But still, charging into a White Fang operation was just plain stupid." Silvia said, her attention drawing to Jaune and the other students.

"We've handled them before, we thought we could do it again." Pyrrha replied, attempting to defend her leader and their actions. Yes, they knew they were taking a risk taking on the White Fang, but it was far from a stupid plan.

"And look where it got you. You nearly died, and if it wasn't for this guy, you would have all been pieces of toast by now." Silvia responded, placing a hand on Tower's shoulder.

"It was a team effort. Even the students helped us defend the bomb when the White Fang attacked us in force." Tower explained, attempting to give the full story. Maddie patted the top of her father's head, the massive man taking her off his shoulder and putting her on the floor.

Silvia looked at Tower for a moment and then back at the students. She looked them all in the eye and then she turned back to Tower.

"Well...I guess I can thank them as well. I suppose if they weren't there…" Silvia looked down at Maddie and back up to Tower. "Things could have gotten worse…"

"Exactly. So I hope Hunter and Blackout remember to add that in their report. So, do you have anything for us, Headmaster Silvia?" Tower questioned as he watched his daughter try and catch X-Ray's tail, who was constantly flicking it out of her reach.

"Well, not really. I wish I did, cause I'm bored~." Silvia groaned, hanging off of Tower. It looked as if she was literally dying of boredom. It seems Silvia was not the lazy type. Obviously.

"Well, all I have is to get my living space set up. Come on, Maddie! We've got up packing to do." Tower called, his daughter running to his side. Tower picked up his daughter and headed towards his room. Everyone was pretty beat from the mission and needed to retire for the night, hopefully hearing about their punishment tomorrow… and hoping that it wasn't too harsh.

Chief A/N:Well, there you have it! Chapter 2 of RWBY: Siege! Hope everyone enjoyed it!

Alpha: I changed my name again. Like I do every week.

Deadpool: Ain't that the truth. Any way, PM or review with any thoughts, comments, or concerns. Until the next update!

Alpha: Oh, wait, before we go, we would like to explain why this chapter came out so late. As of March 15th, my Aunt passed away. I needed time to grieve and get it through my head that she was gone. She was special to me, like every family member is to anyone. And losing her was like being hit with a truck. Anyways, I had my time to grieve, and now that I'm more focused and less emotional, I can get on with what I've been doing here. Anyways, I hope you guys understand what I've been going through. But as always, please have a great day and don't feel down about anything. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Surrounding

Chapter 3: A New Surrounding

Early the next morning, Tower's alarm started ringing in his ear, jolting him awake before he finally laid back down with a groan. He turned off the alarm and looked over at the bed that his daughter, Madison, was sleeping in. Professor Ozpin was kind enough to allow the different teams to stay at Beacon since Vale seemed to be the epicenter of White Fang activity. Each team was given their own room, except for Tower, who got his own room since he had brought his daughter with him. He didn't have any family left, him being an only child and his parents passing away when he joined the police force, and his former wife's parents didn't exactly like him.

"Come on Maddie." Tower groaned as he sat up, seeing his daughter still curled up on her bed. "Time to get up."

Maddie let out a groan of protest and remained curled up, earning a chuckle from her father. He simply got up, changing out his shorts for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and went to his daughter's bed. He pulled away her sheet and picked her up, the 5 year-old looking like an infant in his massive arms. Today was very simple, find Maddie a school to attend while he was in Vale. But first thing's first; breakfast.

Tower carried his daughter, who was slowly starting to wake up, to the school cafeteria. It was sparsely populated, mainly because he woke up once classes started to avoid any strange looks he would get from the students. He grabbed a bowl and some chocolate puff cereal for Maddie, suddenly realizing that he didn't have any free hands left. He turned around and was lucky enough to find his boss, Headmaster Silvia, heading to the coffee pots and filling herself a mug. She was wearing an oversized grey shirt that hung halfway down her thighs with a pair of purple pajama pants.

Her silver hair was tossed and turned and her slumped figure basically screamed that she wasn't a morning person.

"Um, Headmaster Silvia? Can I ask you a favor?" Tower questioned nervously.

"If you want money, don't bothe-" Silvia turned to see Tower. Her eyes, which were slightly red with bags under them, widened.

"Oh, sorry Tower, I didn't notice you were there. What can I do for ya?" She asked, putting her mug to the side and putting her hands in her pockets.

"I just need you to watch Maddie for a second while I grab my breakfast." Tower pointed out as he set his daughter down, who was finally waking up. He handed her the bowl of cereal and she went to a table to seat and eat.

Silvia nodded to Tower as he left to get breakfast. "So, how ya doing kid? You like Beacon so far?"

"It's nice. Me and Daddy share a room, but he wants to put me in school." Maddie grumbled as she ate.

"School? Yeah, that sounds pretty boring. Well, I could always hire a tutor to come here and teach you so you don't have to go back and forth to the city." Silvia suggested. She felt it would be less stressful that way. Tower finally returned to his daughter with a large tray of food, but a big man had a big appetite.

"A tutor? Are you sure about that? I mean, i don't want to be overstepping my boundaries with what you're willing to provide." Tower responded. The last thing he wanted to do was ask for too much and get himself into a tight spot, especially with anything that costed money. The hazard pay for a member of the Special Response Force was pretty good, but he wasn't exactly swimming in cash.

"Hey, I know a lot of people who owe me some favors, and a few of them are teachers, so I got it covered! No problem!" Silvia chirped. She seemed to have been in a better mood now. Though, she owed more people than people owed her, if she were to be truthful.

"Wow, thank you, Headmaster. Well, that kinda opens up my entire day. Hey Maddie, want to go look around and explore town for a bit?" Tower questioned between bites of his massive breakfast.

"Yeah! Can Silly come?" Maddie questioned as she ate her breakfast. It was a little surprising since Maddie wasn't really one to be friendly so quickly. It took Tower months to find a babysitter for her since she didn't like any of them.

"Well, that would be up to the Headmaster. Well?" Tower responded.

"Well, to be honest, I would love to go. I've always wanted to be asked on a date much like now." Silvia joked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Oh how did a maiden such as I manage to be so lucky!?"

Silvia was acting as if she were rehearsing lines from a play. Tower simply rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast, knowing that Headmaster Silvia was just messing with him. Even if she wasn't, he wasn't exactly looking for a date anytime soon since he still wasn't over the passing of his wife. Maddie, however, ate with renewed vigor and quickly ate her breakfast, even though she would have to wait for her father to finish eating. The giant finally finished eating and he took his daughter to get dressed, passing a few of his new teammates as he did.

O00000O00000O

Weiss walked between the shelves that contained the books inside of the library. She needed to select a few books for an assignment she got from Mr. Oobleck. She came across one of the books needed for the assignment and picked it out. She opened it and began to look through the pages, skimming through it. She was studying quietly until she heard the chair across from her slide out.

When she looked up, she spotted Outlaw taking a seat in front of her and pulling out a book.

Weiss could feel the hairs on her neck stiffen as Outlaw sat near her. She closed the book and turned on her heel. She quickly left that section of the library and went to another.

"So, Weiss, what are you studying?" Outlaw questioned, silently sneaking up on her on accident.

Weiss was now ticked off. Why was this...Psychopath following her? Did he want to kill her? Kidnap her? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to let him faze her.

"Excuse me, but why are you following me?" She turned around and asked sternly.

"Because I have nothing better to do with my time." Outlaw answered as he pulled another book of the shelf and started looking through it.

"Then read a book! Go talk to one of your buddies! Just go away!" Weiss spoke with venom in her voice. Was he so mental that he couldn't find a single thing to do in such a large place?

"I've already acquainted myself with them. I would much rather get to know you a bit more." Outlaw answered as he put the book he had back and grabbed another.

"Well, I don't want to know you at all! Now go away!" Weiss demanded. She didn't care if he wanted to be more acquainted with her, she just wanted him gone.

"Why is it that you don't want anything to do with me?" Outlaw questioned as he looked over the book in his hand. It was a simple question. He didn't do anything negative to her, he simply wanted to know more about her.

"Because, you're creepy. You're stalking me, you're following me around! No normal person does those things!" Weiss shouted, not caring about the common rule of staying quiet. Outlaw simply put a finger to his lips, signalling for her to be quiet before he went back to looking at his book.

"Stalking usually involves secrecy and attempting to learn about someone through illegal methods. I am being direct with my methods." Outlaw explained as he read, finding the book to be quite interesting.

"But you're still creepy! And you're still following me, even though I don't want you to!" Weiss hissed at Outlaw. She was steaming at this point.

"I don't believe anyone wants someone to actually follow them unless they are on a mission." Outlaw pointed out. "You know, anger is not good for the body. Causes premature aging. It would a shame for such a lovely face to age before necessary."

Weiss' face turned red slightly. "Just leave me alone. Please?" Weiss asked politely this time, in hopes her new attitude would get Outlaw to bug off.

"Very well. I hope we can move past this and learn more about each other. Until next time." Outlaw replied. He was about to walk away when he noticed something. He spotted a book he had read before and pulled it off the shelf before handing it to Weiss. "Before I leave, this book would be very helpful. Just judging by the previous books you were looking at."

Weiss looked down at the book and took it from him. She skimmed through a few of the pages and closed it. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Thank you, I guess."

Outlaw simply nodded and left as she had requested. He couldn't help but smile since he helped her out, and he knew she would at least remember that.

When Wiss saw that he was gone, she sighed. She was being an ice queen again. She was trying to not be such a snob since she had that talk with Ruby at the beginning of the year. She helped him and wasn't being malicious, so she should have treated that guy better. Next time then.

O00000O00000O

Blackout walked side by side with X-Ray through the halls, headed to the school cafeteria for lunch. Ozpin was generous enough to provide them with the food of the school as well as boarding while they were staying at Beacon. Blackout was planning on surprising his family later around dinner time since he was still in the area. He expected to be going far out of the kingdom, but it seemed fate wanted him to stay close to his family. Him and X-Ray caught each other coming out of their rooms, so they decided to walk and eat together, get to know each other a little more.

"So, what made you decide to join the Anti White Fang Task Force?" Blackout questioned, giving their little group a long name.

"Well, seeing as how I was a part of law enforcement before I joined up and that the White Fang is a threat, I decided to join up. I don't want people to be scared for their lives constantly." X-Ray answered.

"Good answer, good answer. Gotta protect the people. My wife allowed me to come, married and all. She doesn't care for the White Fang, saying they give Faunus a bad reputation." Blackout answered.

"Well, they do. They make us seem like villains. I don't understand why they thought violence was the answer. It only makes things worse." X-Ray said as she crossed her arms. Blackout nodded, happy that other Faunus were also against the White Fang. The leadership and tactic change severely cut the Faunus community in half, and unfortunately the more extreme side tainted the name of Faunus everywhere. Blackout decided to share a little bit about himself, something a little personal. He pulled out a picture and showed it to here.

"This is my family." Blackout pointed out.

X-Ray examined the picture, seeing a happy family all together.

"That looks nice. Your kids are cute." She said, smiling at the two children.

"Thank you. They're why I'm here. I don't want my little kits growing up with everyone hating them because of what the White Fang are doing." Blackout answered as he put the picture away. He really didn't want that. His kits were good, they were smart and had bright futures. He didn't want that hampered because of a bunch of racists.

"When I have kids, I don't want them to grow up in this kind of society. I want them to grow up without a care in the world...Well, IF I have children, that is." X-Ray says, remembering about how dangerous her new job is.

"That question will come up since you have a Lady crush." Blackout poked at as he nudged her with his elbow. He was there when X-Ray was slightly drooling over the red head, Pyrrha. He didn't really think of X-Ray as a woman of female tastes, but it just goes to show you can't really tell anything about a person by just looking at them.

"What? Oh, no no, I don't have an interest in women." X-Ray said. She never really thought about having a relationship up until now. She didn't really know if she was gay or not either.

"Really? Huh, I figured you were after you were staring at Pyrrha during our mission." Blackout pointed out. Well, we can't all be right all the time.

"Yeah. Anyways, how did you meet your wife, if that's alright." X-Ray asked, trying to change the subject.

"Let's see… it was… I can't remember how long ago, but I was a part of the local law enforcement here. I was on patrol with my partner when I noticed that a group of punks were beating on someone. So I naturally pulled over to help. They ran off once they saw me and I called the ambulance. They were beating on this poor fox faunus, I felt bad for her. Naturally I went with her to the hospital, got her account and made sure that she was okay. She said she didn't feel safe, so I stayed with her." Blackout explained, telling his and his wife's story. "We sat and talked and talked and talked some more. She was, is, a beautiful woman. I couldn't help myself but ask her out once all of the trouble was over."

"Aww, that's a sweet story. I bet that it made her really happy that you stayed with her. Usually people would turn faunus away. Did it surprise her?" X-Ray asked curiously, knowing that people don't usually help her kind.

"A little bit. She told me most humans would have just driven by. That's not me though, I joined to protect everyone. And sometimes you get lucky and get to rescue the girl of your dreams." Blackout chuckled.

"Heh, yeah. I was a part of a team of guys who were a lot like you. That made it a lot easier to work with law enforcement." X-Ray said. "In fact, I was on a mission when I was called in on this job."

"That's good. You've always got to have a good team or else it will all fall apart." Blackout answered. "I was just relaxing at the house when I got my call. The wife was nervous about the job. But I was able to get her to relax that night, if you catch my meaning." Blackout nudged her with his elbow, chuckling at the end of his inappropriate joke.

"...What?" X-Ray raised an eyebrow at what Blackout said. It seems she wasn't in tune with her sexual side… yet.

"I had sex with her to get her to relax." Blackout stated plainly, chuckling as he did. He remembered when he was young and naive, but he didn't really think that X-Ray was still in the dark about it.

"Oh...Huh...Sorry, I'm not very good with sexual innuendos like that." X-Ray nervously chuckled. In truth, she didn't know any kind of sexual jokes or innuendos.

"It's okay, it happens. Say, X-Ray, ever been with anyone?" Blackout questioned bluntly. From their current conversation, it didn't really seem like she had even dated anyone, let alone had sex with anyone. And admittedly, he was curious.

"No. I haven't. I mean, I've been asked out before, but I always decline." X-Ray answered with a light shrug. She couldn't count how many times she's been asked out.

"Really? Huh, why did you never accept? Not really looking for a relationship?" Blackout questioned. It happened, people not really wanting to get into something like that, especially when they had a dangerous job.

"Well, part of it was because I was too focused on my job and I wanted it to stay that way. The other part was that my boss told me that half of the guys on the force were just looking for a one night stand." X-Ray answered. She was glad that her boss was looking out for his people. She wondered how he was as of now. He is after all the oldest man in the department.

"That's a shame. Well, this is a time to try new things. Why not spend some time with that Pyrrha girl? She seems nice." Blackout urged. They lived in an enlightened time, so it was understandable to try something new.

"Um...I said I'm not gay. Remember? A few moments ago?" X-Ray deadpanned. She wasn't, right?

"Never know until you try. I did back in my Police Academy days, wasn't for me." Blackout admitted. Experimentation was healthy in life, it helped you figure out who you were in life. "Besides, can't hurt to make a new friend."

"Well, I guess I can try it out. I mean, dating a girl can't be that bad, right? You should know, your married." X-Ray said, her heartbeat gaining speed at the thought of dating Pyrrha.

"I would just spend time with her first. Figure out if she'd be good with dating a girl." Blackout advised. "Who knows? Maybe you could flip her."

"Flip her? What do you mean?" X-Ray asked, tilting her head a little.

"You know, flip her. Get her to start dating a girl if she's straight." Blackout explained. Jeez, she really wasn't up to speed with sexual conduct and phrases.

"Ah, okay. I mean, I guess I can try...I'm just nervous is all." X-Ray muttered. She still wasn't sure about it.

"Don't worry, just relax." Blackout chuckled as he patted her back. The two finally got the the cafeteria to find it pretty full since it was also the student's lunch break. Blackout easily spotted the groups that he ran into at the Dust Factory. "Well, here's your chance. She's right over there."

"Right now?! I can't do it right now! I need to prepare! I need to figure out what to say, how to act, how to…" X-Ray went on a tangent. Probably to prevent herself from talking to Pyrrha at the moment.

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you!" Blackout proclaimed as she started walking over to the group.

"N-No! Please don't!" X-Ray tried to stop Blackout from moving forward. Instead, she just pulled her mask up over her face.

"I know what I'm doing. Hey there Pyrrha." Blackout greeted as he made it to the table. All of them looked up at him, not really recognizing him without his mask. "Oh, right. I'm Blackout, one of the guys that helped you out at the factory."

"Oh yeah, the guys who stormed in and took out the White Fang. I remember." The blonde boy, Jaune, looked up to Blackout.

"Dust, you're old." Yang commented. Blackout simply rolled his eyes as Pyrrha responded to his initial greeting.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" Pyrrha questioned as she swallowed her food. It was certainly interesting seeing some of the members of the force that helped them against the White Fang.

"Yes, you remember X-Ray, right?" Blackout questioned, pointing to the horribly embarrassed tiger faunus behind him.

"I do. I saved her from the explosive." Pyrrha answered, also remembering the girl had her face pretty much buried in her cleavage.

"Well, she's very grateful of what you did and she wants to repay you." Blackout exclaimed, smiling a bit. "She wants to take you out to dinner to say thank you."

"Oh, well, that's very sweet of her. Why doesn't she ask me herself?" Pyrrha questioned. It was a little obvious since Pyrrha could see X-Ray hiding her face behind her mask.

"She's just nervous. Isn't that right, X-Ray!" Blackout called out, smirking a bit.

"W-Well...I-I-I-" Before X-Ray could get any more words out, there was shouting from the door of the cafeteria.

"Heavy! Get over here!" "Stop!" "Your spilling vodka all over the floor!" "You're going to hurt someone!"

Suddenly, Heavy walked into the room, slightly wobbly as he stumbled towards Blackout and X-Ray, singing a song in gibberish loudly. As he was about to reach them, Hunter sprinted from the door and attempted to tackle the large man. Bullseye came in after him, running a bit slower.

"Heavy, get back here!" Bullseye shouted at the larger man as he stopped just a ways away from Heavy and Hunter. Hunter was trying to take the vodka from Heavy, who was still standing after the tackle.

"Heeeeeeey! Loooook who it is! It ish the Kitty Cat and teh Warrior Princess. *Burp* Hey, did you two fuck yet?" Heavy asked, slurring his words.

"Heavy! Manners!" Hunter shouted as he attempted to grab the large bottle again. Heavy simple raised his arm.

"Nice try, little baby man." Heavy chuckled and took a long swig of the bottles contents.

"Heavy, what are you doing? It's barely noon and you're already hammered." Blackout grumbled, burying his face in the palm of his hand. The group was now a large spectacle to everyone, immediately becoming more important than anything else that was going on.

"Doin' what Irrr alrrs do! Drink till I drop!" Heavy exclaimed and took another swig.

"We found him like this attempting to try and feed a water fountain a hot dog." Bullseye grumbled. He was also clearly annoyed by his teammates actions.

"X-Ray! You didnnnn't anssswer me question! Did ya fuck the gurll? The one in red hair! Aaaaaaand, most importantly, did you *burp* record it?" Heavy asked again, slouching slightly.

"W-What? N-No, I…" X-Ray couldn't find the words to explain to Heavy that she has barely talked to Pyrrha.

Suddenly, Hunter was able to snatch the bottle from Heavy. "Haha! That wa-" Before he could finish, Heavy sent a fist into Hunter's gut, causing the bottle to fall right into Heavy's hand.

"Heeeer, lemme help ya!" Heavy pushed X-Ray over to Pyrrha and pulled her mask down. He then tried to force their heads together.

"Hah! Now kiss! I ship these two, da!?" Heavy let out a hearty laugh and was just about to force X-Ray and Pyrrha to touch. Blackout immediately jumped at Heavy, but it appeared that another one of their companions beat him to the punch. Someone struck Heavy in the back of the head, and knocked him out cold, revealing the assailant to be Silence. He wore his usual combat gear, a one piece jumpsuit with combat vest that had magazine pouches on it. The main thing about him was he wore a twin filter gas mask that had a small white X over the mouth.

Everyone looked at the new individual, who nudged Heavy with his foot until the massive man groaned. He nodded and gave everyone a thumbs up, signalling that he was okay. Then, almost out of the blue, Silence proceeded to moonwalk out of the cafeteria like it was a normal method of walking.

"Well… that happened." Yang pointed out as she continued eating.

"Eh...What...Who….Where….Why? You know what, I don't want an answer." Bullseye groaned grabbed Heavy's legs. "Let's go big guy." Bullseye proceeded to drag Heavy out of the room, leaving Hunter on the ground, clutching his gut in what looked like agonizing pain.

"You going to be okay, Hunter?" Blackout questioned as he stood over his fallen comrade. Before Hunter could answer, the bell rang and the students proceeded to get up and head out to their next class. "Missing your chance, X-Ray."

X-Ray took a deep breath. "Um...Pyrrha, would you like to...Maybe...Go out to dinner with me...Maybe...This weekend?"

Hunter remained silent to watch what was happening. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at the tiger faunus as she shouldered her bag.

"Like a date?" Pyrrha questioned, since it really sounded like she was being asked on a date.

"W-What? No no! Like a way of saying thank you! That's all!" X-Ray shuttered at what Pyrrha might be thinking of her.

"Oh, very well then. Sure, sounds nice. We'll talk more. Have a good day, X-Ray." Pyrrha replied as she left, patting X-Ray on the shoulder. The students slowly filed out of the cafeteria, leaving the trained fighters alone.

"Well, that worked out… I guess." Blackout chuckled.

"...That was THE MOST scariest thing I have done...Ever…" X-Ray muttered, shivering slightly. Meanwhile, Hunter stood up and clutched his gut.

"I say it went well." He groaned. Blackout patted Hunter on the back, still chuckling from the entire ordeal since it was pretty humorous.

"Come on, let's eat and try and decompress from this situation." Blackout stated.

"If my stomach can even hold the food…" Hunter groaned.

"R-Right…" X-Ray nodded and rubbed her head where Heavy grabbed her.

"You wanted to kiss her. Admit it." Blackout chuckled as he went to the food line.

"...Alright, maybe I did…" X-Ray admitted, blushing deeply and looking away.

"Well, Heavy did ship you after all." Hunter said with a chuckle, regretting it as he clutching his bruised torso.

"Gotta take what you can get." Blackout exclaimed as he started grabbing food since he was the only one who was really hungry.

X-Ray grabbed a bowl of chowder and a water while Hunter picked up an apple and a water.

"R-Right…" X-Ray mumbled as she grabbed a spoon and oyster crackers.

"I wish I was as lucky as you. I don't think a girl, who I don't have interests in, has talked to me in years." Hunter said, taking a bite from the apple. He was a 'Forever Alone'.

"Like I told X-Ray here, it's a time to try new things." Blackout repeated. Hell, he got X-Ray to ask out a girl, so why couldn't he help Hunter find someone?

"Trust me, I've tried before. Seriously, the worst thing was that one of the girls I asked out pepper sprayed me!" Hunter complained.

"Ouch. Well, you can't let failure dissuade you. Just gotta pick yourself up and try again." Blackout urged. Granted, that was a pretty hard rejection, but you still have to try.

"I mean, I can try again, but if I get pepper sprayed again, I'm turning to online dating." Hunter sighs, taking a second bite of his apple.

"Sounds like a fair deal." Blackout responded as he started eating. The three continued eating until they finished, dispersing to go do whatever they had planned to do for the day.

O00000O00000O

Bullseye dragged the unconscious Heavy through the halls of Beacon. It was nice for Silence to help out in getting Heavy into a controllable attitude, but it was also a dick move to just leave him to deal with Heavy's drunk, unconscious ass. He couldn't help but curse Silence for this predicament, as well as Hunter, who decided that it was time for lunch.

"Why...Does our teammate...Have to be a drunk!" Trapper groaned as he dragged Heavy by his foot. He had been called over to help Bullseye, since Cluster didn't answer his call.

"Ask him when he's sober." Bullseye grumbled as he tugged Heavy's other foot along the hallway floor.

"How much longer until we reach our room?" Trapper asked, taking a break for a moment. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Well, there's the rest of this hallway, then we have to drag him across the courtyard, and then...I say it'll take three hours." Bullseye answered. He was pretty good at predicting how long it will take to get to a certain location depending on how fast they were travelling.

Trapper groaned louder and turned away. "Damn it...Can't we just leave him here? He's the one who decided to get wasted."

Bullseye shook his head. "We can't. He might wake up, still drunk, or he will be a hazard to the other students. And you never know, he could be robbed."

Trapper hung his head down and wiped his face of sweat. "I'm starting to regret answering your call…"

Unfortunately, Bullseye's wish came true and Heavy started to wake up. The last thing he remembered was trying to get the red head and tiger girl to kiss, then someone hit him in the back of the head. That was something that seriously pissed him off, being struck from behind by a coward. He needed to find that bastard who hit him and make him pay! Heavy stood up and let out a heavy roar.

"WHERE IS DAT BACKSHTABBER!" Heavy roared as he stumbled around, practically swinging Trapper and Bullseye around. He stumbled while he searched for whoever hit him.

"HEAVY! CALM DOWN! STOP SWINGING US!" Bullseye shouted at the larger man, punching his wrist in an attempt to escape. Heavy continued stumbling around, screaming and hollering about finding the guy that hit him in the back of the head.

"I'LL FIND YA, YA BASTARD!" Heavy bellowed, still stumbling around. He hit several walls, inadvertently slamming Bullseye and Trapper into the walls and pole outcroppings. Heavy wasn't really aware that anyone was even hanging off of his arms.

"HEAVY, PUT US DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Trapper protested as he dug his nails into Heavy's arm.

"PUT US DOWN YOU STUPID DRUNK!" Bullseye began kicking Heavy to put them down. Heavy finally realized that he was holding on to two individuals, and decided to toss them to the ground. The next thing he needed to do was see if they knew who beat him in the back of the head.

"WHERE BE THE BASHTARD WHO HIT MEH!? Heavy barked at the two on the ground. He didn't care who he was questioning, and frankly he couldn't tell who he was questioning, but he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Listen, Heavy, don't freak out but-" Bullseye was about to tell the truth when Trapper interrupted.

"You were hit by one of the hanging lights. The cord snapped and fell right on top of you. No one hit you." Trapper said cooly with a straight face. That, unfortunately ,did not appease Heavy since he was drunkenly set upon someone had hit him.

"I KNOW SHUM ONE HIT ME! I'LL FIND DAH BASHTARD! Heavy barked. He started stumbling around, eventually turning around and making his way towards the mess hall. He continued to yell "SHUMONE GON ANSHWER ME!"

Trapper caught up to Heavy. "Listen, are you going to trust your memory, in which let me remind you, you were shit faced, or listen to someone who witnessed what happened? Which is more logical?"

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I'LL FIND-." Heavy attempted to yell, but ended up slamming into a large purple glyph. Heavy fell backwards, cracking his head against the ground and knocking him back out. Professor Goodwitch stepped out from the stairwell Heavy was about to go down to the mess hall. She looked down at Heavy and shook her head, then up at the two that were behind him.

"Why is this man drunk at 12:30 in the afternoon?" Glynda questioned, tapping her riding crop in her hand. The last thing she needed was to deal with a drunkard at the school, especially when she could hear him the floor below.

"This idiot decided to bring some whiskey from his place and he thought that now was the best time to drink an entire box of alcohol." Bullseye answered, out of breath and clutching his shoulder.

"We knocked him out earlier, but then he suddenly woke up in a drunken rage." Trapper said. "And I am the one placed on the team with the alcoholic…"

"Well, keep a better track of him, this is a school after all." Glynda exclaimed, pointing her riding crop at the two of them. "Not your personal playground. Am I clear on that?"

"Oh come on! It wasn't even our fault! We didn't know he hid a stash of alcohol!" Bullseye protested. He did not want to take any of the blame for something that wasn't his fault.

"Of course, ma'am. We will make sure to keep our teammate out of future trouble." Trapper said politely. This got a response from Bullseye, who just gave him a 'Why the hell are you siding with her?' face.

"Thank you. Someone with some sense. I hope you are able to control your teammate better in the future. If you require an assistance. Do not be afraid to ask. I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch, by the way." Glynda introduced. She figured she might as well introduce herself while she was with the two.

"Greetings, Miss Goodwitch. I am Maxim Basuda. It is a pleasure to meet you. It is not everyday that you meet such a lovely woman." Trapper said as he bowed to Glynda. Glynda was a tad surprised that she was told his full name. Ozpin had told all of his staff that the new individuals would most likely be called by code names, but this was a pleasant surprise. It was nice to hear a compliment from someone that seemed a bit closer to her own age, as opposed to the hormone driven teenagers she had to deal with.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you too." Glynda responded, not wanting to seem rude.

When Trapper was about to speak again, Bullseye grabbed him by the hood and pulled him back. "I'm Bullseye and the idiot on the ground is Heavy. Let's go, Trapper." Bullseye sighed and grabbed Heavy's foot again.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your day." Glynda replied as she turned and started heading back to her class while the two Atlas members dragged their unconscious teammate back to their room.

 **Chief:** Well, that was a very interesting chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter, we'll get back to the essence of the story.

 **Delta:** Guns, explosions! Everything that Michael Bay dreams about in his wet dreams!

 **Deadpool:** Also, new group!

 **Chief:** You spoiling bastard!

 **Delta** : Damn it! Get the fuck out of here! Don't you have a movie set you need to be on?!

 **Deadpool:** I'm the star! I do what I want! PM or review with any thoughts comments or concerns. Until we see you again!

 **Delta:** That's our line, you dick...


	4. Chapter 4: The New Squad

Chapter 4: The New Squad

Pyrrha and X-ray walked through the town during their moment of peace. Pyrrha was off from school and X-Ray was currently waiting for her next mission. X-Ray was taking Pyrrha out on her thank you dinner/ test date to see if Pyrrha would be interested in dating a girl.

"So Pyrrha...H-How was dinner?" X-Ray was still very nervous around Pyrrha, her quiet voice making it hard for her to talk clearly.

"It was very enjoyable. And you're very interesting. Joining an academy and passing at such a young age is very impressive." Pyrrha commented. She really did think that X-Ray, or Monika which was her real name, was impressive. She was a strong woman who made something of herself so early in life.

"W-Well it w-wasn't really that hard to pass a-and a-a and…" Monika was stuttering as her face turned to a bright shade of red. She had received compliments before, but from Pyrrha, they seemed different to her.

"Monika, just relax. No need to be so nervous. I had a wonderful time." Pyrrha responded, trying to calm Monika down. She was nervous the entire night, constantly tripping over her own words. It wasn't like it was a date, was it?

"S-Sorry Pyrrha, I'm just a-a little nervous b-because...U-Um…" Monika's face went blank as the blush remained on her face. Pyrrha reached over and put a hand on her arm in attempt to calm her down.

"Monika, relax. Everything is fine." Pyrrha assured, the two stopping in the sidewalk.

"I-I...Um...I've just uh...Never been out with um...Such...A...N-Nice person!" Monika nervously chuckled, trying to hide her clear anxiousness.

"Well, you're very nice too. I can't believe such a nice girl doesn't have a boyfriend yet." Pyrrha responded.

Monika gulped. "W-Well...I-...I-I...I...L-L-Like...G-Girls m-more...Then boys...Heh…" Monika felt as if she was going to break down and crumble on the spot. Pyrrha felt herself brighten up a bit hearing that. All she could think about now was the fact she just went out on a date with a girl. She never really considered dating a girl, but Monika was very sweet.

"Oh… you… like girls…" Pyrrha repeated, just trying to be sure.

"U-Umm...Yes..I...I like girls…" Monika confirmed, nodding her head.

"That's… nice… I guess…" Pyrrha replied, suddenly a little nervous herself. She wasn't quite sure about herself right now. Why was she so nervous? Pyrrha questioned "So… was this… a date?"

"A-A date!? I-I do-don't know...Did...You...DO you...Think it was?" Monika asked, her face turning redder by the second.

"I-i thought… we were just… h-hanging out…" Pyrrha responded. The whole situation was an emotional cluster fuck. Pyrrha had no idea how she felt at the moment. Monika was kind, and strong, and pretty… but Pyrrha didn't think she was into girls.

"...Yeah...Um….I…" Monika covered her face in embarrassment and looked away from Pyrrha.

"Maybe… we should call it a night… I need to think…" Pyrrha admitted. She had no idea what to do with herself right now. Yes, Monika was a very nice woman and very enjoyable to be around, but that didn't mean she wanted to date her, did she?

Monika nodded. "O-Okay...Yeah...Goodnight…" She then quickly made her way to the docks where their transport would be waiting for them. Pyrrha decided to keep walking around a little bit, giving herself some time to her thoughts.

O00000O00000O

Blackout laid across his couch in a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt, simply enjoying the silence he was getting since his kits had gone to bed. His wife, Jenna, was currently washing the dishes since she shooed him away to relax. Her and the kits had been overjoyed when he came home, learning that he was staying in the kingdom. He was just as happy to see them more often since he figured he'd be gone for long periods of time. Blackout sat up and looked at his wife, wearing a pair of black shorts with a grey shirt, her tail swinging lazily as she washed the dishes. He decided to give a quick whistle at her as he stared before complimenting her.

"Look at that cutie." Blackout complimented, chuckling a little after. That was his big secret to a happy marriage, always treat her like you did on a first date.

Jenna looked back at Blackout and smirked, shaking her head as she went back to doing the dishes.

"You're ridiculous sometimes, Mike. So, how's the new job?" Jenna asked, putting down a plate and looking back to her husband. Mike laid back down, putting his hands behind his head before speaking.

"It's decent. Pretty simple since it's just a little more high risk SWAT response. The people are interesting though… seems like a good number of them were plucked from prisons." Mike commented. Some of them really were, although a few more seemed like they needed to be in prison… or a mental institution.

"Oh? Well, I hope these people have the skill to do the job if they were in prison. Has anyone died yet?" Jenna asked. In his line of work, it wouldn't be surprising if a member of Mike's squad died in combat.

"I mean, some of them have their uses, not to sound like a total arse. Figured out one of the Mistralans has a kid. Figured I'd get to know him a little bit better, maybe arrange a playdate in the future with the kits if he checks out. What do you think?" Mike questioned, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. The Tower fellow seemed decent enough, so he figured he'd raise a decent kid.

"That'd be wonderful. Have you seen his kid yet?" Jenna asked. It would be nice if the kits had another friend to play with.

"Not yet. Figured I'd ask him next time I see him. You almost done in there?" Mike questioned.

"Yep, all finished." Jenna said as she walked to the couch and put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them a bit. Mike made a happy groaning sound since Jenna always knew where he carried his stress.

"But the team seems solid. Tower, the Mistralan, seems like a good enough guy. Then there was Bullseye, Atlesian enough since he's kinda blunt. Excellent sniper though. The other Mistralan, Shocker, is a… how to put it nicely… bitch?" Mike chuckled. He knew that you had to be tough to do what they did, but there was a difference between being tough and being an arsehole.

"That must be fun. So there is a team from every kingdom, hm? Anyone else interesting?" Jenna asked, pressing down on Mike's shoulders. Mike made another happy groan, sitting up a little bit more so she could get more leverage on him.

"Yeah… there is. Let's see… there's Silence, he's from Vale. He's a curious guy. Doesn't talk… at all." Mike answered. He chuckled a bit, thinking about his newest friend on the team. Mike continued "Then there's little ol' X-Ray. Young kid, but she's smart and collected… when we ain't talking about her little crush."

"Oh, she's got a crush? Interesting? And who may this crush be, hmm? Another teammate?" Jenna giggled. Talking about crushes took her back to when she first met Mike.

"You know the Mistral Champion? Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Yeah, I've seen her before. Is that really who it is?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Yep. Goes to Beacon and X-Ray is practically head over heels for the girl." Mike chuckled.

"And I'm guessing this X-Ray has a lot of nervous breakdowns?" Jenna asked, pressing her thumbs into his back.

"Not breakdowns, but she trips on her own words constantly if you bring Pyrrha up. It's adorable. Oh Jenna… you know just where to dig." Mike groaned happily. He could feel his stress just melting away with her magic touch.

"I remember being just like her...So, anyone else interesting?" Jenna continued digging her thumbs into his back, getting the tight spots.

"There's one big mother… Heavy. The man's a behemoth with a drinking problem to match. Then there's Outlaw, guy is practically a robot. Taken a liking to the youngest Schnee though." Mike went on.

"The youngest Schnee? Weiss? Why would he take a liking to her? From what I've seen on television, she's an Ice Queen." Jenna spoke. She never was very fond of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Beats me. I try not to get into the mind of a psychopath since the guy has a screw loose." Mike commented. Outlaw seemed like a nice enough guy, but he was a little too mechanical to be a normal person.

"Hmm...Didn't you have a squad of four? What about the other two?" Jenna asked. She was indeed curious about the people Mike worked with. They seemed a lot more unique than what he used to work with.

"Well, I work with about… let's see… 15 other people? There's four of us from each kingdom. Everyone has something unique to bring to the table. Still haven't really met a few of them." Mike admitted.

"And the two others from Vale?"

"Well, it's Smoke. He's apparently military, but the bastad's attitude wouldn't say it. Cocky as hell. Then there's Smash. Haven't really chatted with the guy, but I've heard his record. A real bull rusher. Charges in with a bloody sledge hammer and sends guys orbital." Mike answered.

"...A sledge hammer? You work with the strangest people." Jenna said, shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips. Mike chuckled since he couldn't help but agree with her; he did work with strange people. He then grabbed Jenna by her hips and pulled her into his lap.

"Right as always, my dear." Mike commented. He then started kissing her neck, one hand instinctively starting to stroke her tail.

Jenna shivered as she wrapped her arms around Mike, kissing him deeply and pushing her body on his. Mike embraced Jenna, taking her onto her back. It had been a good while since they had been intimate, and now seemed as good a time as any. He broke the kiss and started working on her neck, pecking her again and again. His hands made their way to her hips, slowly starting to pull up her shirt. Jenna put her hands up so her shirt would slip off of her easily as her body rubbed against his. Mike brought his head down, kissing her stomach as he slowly pulled her shirt up. His thumbs brushed against her bra when he heard his scroll start vibrating.

"Bloody hell… you've got to be kidding me." Mike cursed as he had to pull himself away from his fox wife. He quickly found his scroll and answered it, granted with a bit of an annoyed tone. "Hello?"

"Blackout, this is Headmaster Silvia. We have a situation that requires your attention. Can you make it to Beacon?" Silvia exclaimed. Mike looked over to his wife, her shirt still pulled up and exposing her bra. Mike made a mental groaning noise as he rolled his head away from Jenna.

"Yeah… I'll be there…" Mike exclaimed, attempting to ignore his current situation.

"Hurry, please." And with that, the call ended. Jenna looked to Mike.

"You're leaving again?" She pouted.

"Unfortunately… duty calls. We'll try again another time." Mike sighed as he put his scroll down and started gathering his gear. He was used to calls like this, so he was ready in no time. He made one quick stop, giving Jenna a quick kiss before his goodbye. "Once I do, I promise… I'll make you scream so hard the neighbors will be calling the cops."

"You are a cop, honey." Jenna giggled and waved him off. Mike chuckled and rolled his eyes, stealing one more kiss before finally heading off to Beacon.

O00000O00000O

Both Smash and Flash were busy in the gym, the two doing their best to stay in shape. Smash, of course, being more in shape took more of the weights, at least 4 45 plates on each side. Flash couldn't help but notice that Smash had a very angry face and a twisted smile whenever he pushed up the weights. Smash finished his reps, bringing the weights up a final time before slamming them back. He shot up and flexed with a growl and a smile.

"That's the shit!" Smash bellowed, taking a second to admire himself in the mirror. He took care of his body, so he didn't see anything wrong with admiring his work.

"Man, you can lift a shit ton. How much can you do at max though?" Flash asked, putting his weights back and sitting up. He took the rag he kept with him and wiped his forehead of the sweat.

"My max is 405. But I can just do one rep." Smash answered as he took his spot back. Smash lifted the weights again, starting his work out. "So, got anything back home? Family? Kids? A girl? A guy?"

"A little brother. He's all I got other than my Grandparents. They're watching him." Flash said, standing up and stretching his arms.

"No relationships?"

"Do ex-girlfriends count?" Flash joked as he picked up a bottle of water and took a drink. Smash couldn't help but chuckle as he set his weights back down. Looks like both of them weren't the greatest in relationships.

"Sadly, no. Looks like we're in the same boat when it comes to companionship." Smash laughed as he grabbed his own bottle of water.

"Looks like it. Seems like women are into the cooler kids these days." Flash said, downing his water before throwing it away.

"Yeah, well-." Smash started before his scroll started buzzing. He grabbed it, seeing that it was Headmaster Ozpin calling. Smash chuckled before answering "Looks like it's time to go to work."

Just then, Flash's scroll began to buzz. "Right. Let's head out."

O00000O00000O

All of the teams gathered at Beacon in a small room that was turned into a briefing room for them. There were about 30 chairs in the room, 15 on each side and the teams were separated between defenders and attackers with Silvia giving the briefing about the entire mission.

"A group of White Fang operators have set up a bomb in a shipping warehouse in the Vale Docking area. We need the Assault team to head inside and clear the place out. They'll head out so that the defense team can secure the bomb and disable it. Reinforcements will most likely come, so Defense team, be prepared." Silvia went over the last of the sat and listened next to Tower, who seemed a little more interested in doodling in a notepad.

Curiosity got the better of him and he looked over, seeing that Tower was doodling a picture of Headmaster Silvia while she was giving the brief. To be honest, it was a damn near perfect drawing, just an artistic liberty taken on Tower's part to have her blouse open a button or two more.

"Not bad. Got a real talent there." Blackout pointed out quietly. Tower jumped a little bit, immediately closing his notebook, a bit embarrassed. He wasn't too keen on people looking at his drawings. Blackout chuckled "Might as well have drawn her shirt open."

"I… don't know what they'd look like…" Tower whispered back. A cough could be heard from ahead of them. Silvia was looking at them with her hands on her hips, giving them a glare. Tower felt his face go red while Blackout came up with something quick.

"Sorry ma'am, just excited about killing some White Fang scum." Blackout responded. The last thing they needed was to get bitched out, or for her to see the drawing.

"Right...Anyways, the assault team will be Shocker, Cluster, Blackout, Flash and Smash. Get prepared for the mission and head to the docks for transportation to the mission area. Good luck." Silvia told them as she returned to the other Headmasters. Blackout stood up and patted Tower on the shoulder, who still seemed to be in a bit of shock from the moment. The assigned members of the team headed for the gear storage, donning their weapons and equipment for the mission ahead.

Unbenounced to them, they were under a bit of an observation from a girl in a red hood. Ruby quickly turned and shot towards her room, ready to give her friends a report. She arrived quickly to her room, finding her teammates there and waiting.

"Guys! That team that's been staying here are going out again! They're getting all geared up and everything!" Ruby exclaimed. The team just stared at her for a minute for bursting into the room.

"Okay, Ruby. One more time, but slow it down." Blake stated as she closed her book and set it down.

"That team of cops or whatever are getting all geared up. It looks like they're going somewhere." Ruby explained slower for her team to understand. Yang immediately jumped from her bed and landed with a large thud.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Yang cheered.

"Are you really going to do this? I mean, a group of highly trained people are going to deal with the situation. Whatever the situation is." Weiss scoffed. That was a very true fact, plus the last time they got involved they didn't exactly do very well.

"Weiss is right, they are highly trained." Blake added.

"At least we'll actually be doing something though. And besides, who knows? They might need help." Ruby tried to reason.

"Ugh! This is going nowhere! I'm going!" Yang groaned before going to the door. She didn't make it very far since she immediately ran straight into one of the other members of the White Fang Task Force. Weiss immediately recognized Outlaw since she always had an uneasy feeling around him, but no one knew the other.

"Hello everyone. We're here to make sure that you don't try and join the mission." Outlaw stated calmly as he closed the door and pulled a chair in front of it. The unknown individual to the team waved at them with a smug smile. He had short blonde hair and looked very young, like about 18-20 years old.

"Hi everyone, I'm Smoke. The guy who had all the poisonous gas bombs when we last met." Smoke introduced.

"Poisonous gas? Don't tell me that you're here to gas us or something…" Ruby whimpered.

"He just said they're here to keep us from going, Ruby. He's not going to kill us." Weiss groaned in annoyance. Smoke looked at the girls around the room, but his eyes rested on Ruby. He smirked a little as he quickly looked her over, seeing she was young and cute, and very developed.

"Don't worry, Red, I won't do anything to you… unless you want me to." Smoke flirted, ending it with a wink.

Ruby raised an eyebrow when Weiss' face shriveled in disgust.

On the other side of the hall, two other members of the group stood by team JNPR's room. Silence, who never seemed to get out of his mission gear, gave the door a quick knock and waited with Trapper. The door opened and Lie Ren met the two individuals at the door.

The door opened and Ren peaked his head out. He looked at the two and raised an eyebrow. "Um...Hello."

Mute simply waved and walked in, immediately looking around and poking through drawers. The other occupants of the room simply looked at each other with raised eyebrows while the intruder invaded their privacy.

"Silence, we're supposed to guard them, not raid their room." Trapper said as he walked in, pinching the bridge of his nose. Silence looked over his shoulder at Trapper, then simply shrugged his shoulders and continued his raiding.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Jaune questioned, suddenly uneasy about the two individuals that were in their room.

"We're here to make sure you don't follow the assault team on their mission and not get involved like you were last time." Trapper answered.

"That makes sense. We didn't really help, as much as get in the way." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Yeah, but we would be one short of a teammate if not for you." Trapper said, referring to Pyrrha saving Monika. Pyrrha smiled and thought about that day. She saved Monika, but then she couldn't help but think about how close Monika was to motorboating her. The whole day was just… confusing.

"Yeah…" Pyrrha responded, sounding a little unenthusiastically.

"Anyways, we're just here to watch you until the assault team is finished." Trapper said, looking to Silence. Silence pulled open a drawer and pulled out a red thong, making the appropriate whistling sound as he held it up. Pyrrha immediately jumped at him, trying to get her underwear back.

"P-put those away! Pervert!" Pyrrha shouted as Silence held them over his head and out of her reach.

"Silence, come on, give the lady her undies back." Trapper sighed. Silence shrugged and lowered his hands, giving the red faced gladiator her underwear back. Pyrrha snatched her panties back, then slammed her fist into his nuts, dropping harder than a bag of bricks.

"This is going to be a long night." Jaune sighed.

O00000O00000O

Just outside of the warehouse, a team of four remained near some crates were keeping watch for any White Fang activity. One of the men who was watching had a pair of goggles on, as well as a kevlar helmet, staring at the front entrance, an automatic assault rifle pointed at the main door. Next to him was another man with a bald head and a cloth wrapped around his eyes. He didn't have his eyes on the door, but what made this man interesting was a pair of bat ears replaced his human ears. On the other side of the crate pile was a large, dark skinned man holding a shotgun, keeping his eyes on the rear exit of the building.

He wore sunglasses and a kevlar helmet, standing over someone else. The other person was a woman, also wearing sunglasses. She also had a black cap on, with her dark red hair braided and coming down from her neck and resting on her shoulder. She held a grenade launcher in her hands, keeping it aimed towards the door. They were the local units in the area that responded to the event who were quick enough to get there.

"I don't like this. Why haven't we gone in yet? Breacher, you got a clue?" the dark skinned man questioned. The fact they were basically being security even though they were the first responders was perplexing.

"Command said to wait for reinforcements. Something about an anti-terrorist team or something." The man dubbed Breacher responded. While he wasn't thrilled about sitting and waiting either, he sincerely wanted to get in there and ruin the White Fang's day.

"Sounds like we're just giving the White Fang time to get settled in. I agree with Fortress, I don't like this." The blindfolded man responded. He was using his superior hearing and focusing on the building, hearing them fortify and get set up. It wasn't a good sign.

"Then why don't we just get in there and kick their asses? It won't be hard. They're still setting up, and they won't expect us to come knocking at their door." The female said to her team. It was obvious that she was itching to get into the fight.

"You know the orders, Red. Sit and wait, and shoot anything that tries to come outside." The blindfolded man responded. It was clear tensions were start to boil just sitting around.

"C'mon, Echo, can't we...Whatever." Red sighed. This happened too often. They always had to wait for backup. It was the same thing every time. A robbery, a heist, a hostage situation. They always had to sit and wait. The man called Echo was about to say something when an airship flew towards the staging area where their backup was supposed to arrive.

"You think that's them?" Fortress questioned, glancing over his shoulder towards the landing airship.

"Probably. If not, then maybe things might get interesting from here." Breacher said, looking up to the airship. Either way, tonight was going to be exciting. The group waited for instruction over the radio until the On Scene Commander came over with instructions.

"All those positioned around the warehouse, there will be a group of individuals heading to the warehouse. We are not to intervene unless any hostiles come outside." The OSC exclaimed. The group groaned at the order, thinking that it was bullshit.

"You've got to be kidding me." Fortress groaned.

"Bullshit! Why can't we get in there? We're the best in Vale!" Red complained as she gripped her grenade launcher tighter in irritation.

"Well, the best on the police force. There's still those special forces guys with the gas masks." Breacher reminded Red. It was true though, they were the best team on the police force as of the moment. The four spotted the team that was heading in, using the available canisters for cover before finally reaching the building.

"Damn, these guys look professional." Fortress commented. All of them were decked out in weapons and high end gear.

"Doesn't matter if they look professional. They're probably gonna get their asses kicked." Red muttered, jealous of the team that is going in. Breacher just shook his head at Red's comment. They watched as the guy with the ski mask rappelled up the wall and hung upside down with a long rifle. The crept up the side of the building until they were hanging upside down looking into the long windows on the side. The other three individuals waited until the two snipers were in position. Them the largest one of them pulled a sledgehammer off of his back and reared it back.

"Is he… going to hammer through the wall?" Fortress questioned. That looked like what he was about to do, but no one would really do something like that, right?

"Yes, yes he is." Breacher deadpanned as the large man slammed the hammer into the wall, sending chunks of concrete flying around him. The other four started moving into the room, the man carrying the shield going first with a bright flash going off as he crossed the threshold. The next guy looked like he was carrying about 100 lbs of armor as he started blasting a large, heavy machine gun over the top of the shield. The rifleman started firing rounds through the window as the team continued pressing in.

"Are we really going to just sit here and let them do all the work?" Echo questioned, one of his bat ears twitching from all the sound going off inside the warehouse.

"Hey, if it means we get to go home sooner than later…" Breacher was about to finish before Red interrupted.

"Screw that. Let's get in there and back them up. We should at least have some fun while we're out here, right?" Red stated as she stood up and charged her assault rifle.

"You two can have fun with that. I'm not much of an attacker." Fortress commented as he leaned back against a canister. Echo sat silently, listening to the battle going on inside of the warehouse.

"Eh, might as well go in there. Didn't come here for nothin', right?" Breacher sighed as he stood up and grabbed one of his thermal charges. He grinned when he did pull it from his belt, looking towards one of the walls. "Watch my back Red."

Said woman nodded as the both of them snuck towards a wall on the opposite side of where the other team breached. Breacher placed the thermal charge on the wall and stood back a bit. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the detonator, gripping it before setting it off. The sides of the charge lit up, as if it was cutting the wall. Once the lit up sparks began to dissipate, the charge detonated, blowing through the wall. An explosion that would catch both the terrorists and other teams attention.

The team continued pushing, Blackout and Smash continuing to blast any White Fang that were up on the catwalks while Flash and Cluster handled the ones on the ground. The large explosion took most of the White Fang off their guard, turning to look at the new hole that was made in the wall. The two newcomers came in with force of action, blasting away at any White Fang that were unlucky enough to be within their sights. They naturally filled in with the rest of the team, since they were using similar tactics that they did, and proceeded to clear out the floor of the warehouse. Once the floor was cleared out, they started going up the stairs. Luckily, their designated marksman was able to keep the White Fang from blasting the others while they were on the stairs.

"So, what brought you two in here with us?" Smash questioned as he reloaded his machine pistol. Smash was having too much fun for a normal person, since blasting bad guys was one of his favorite things to do.

"We were bored." Red answered bluntly. It seems that Smash wasn't the only person having abnormal amounts of fun mowing down terrorists.

"Besides, if we let you guys have all the fun, then what was the point of even having us here anyways?" Breacher grinned as he went on. The explosives expert was a bit too exhilarated to be out in the field. It's been too long since anything interesting has happened with his team, so if he got a chance to be in the action again, he'd gladly step in.

"Oi! Let's stay focused on the job!" Blackout reminded as the White Fang barricaded themselves in the warehouse office. "Bloody hell. We need a way in through either the wall or door."

"Or both. Hit 'em on both flanks." Smash suggested.

"I suggest that you also choose a side where a turret isn't facing you. They have a mounted machine gun set up, aiming right at the door. They're just waiting for the smallest of movement before they light you up." Shocker informed them. She had eyes on the White Fang, but didn't want to take the chance for them to scramble and find new positions out of her line of sight.

"I have an idea. How about half of us breach through the wall, and the other come in through the walls to the outside, using ziplines." Breacher suggested. He still had two more thermal charges left to use.

"Sounds like better than any plan I've got. Smash, you and the cops head outside and hit them from there. Cluster, stay low and get one of those batteries on the door. Once you set that bastard off, Flash and I will blow through the wall. Shocker, keep their heads down. Don't be afraid to take their heads off if you can. Sound like a plan?" Blackout ordered. Everyone nodded as they started moving to get into position.

Cluster grabbed one of his cluster charges and pressed it against the door, locking it into place and pulling the pin. He gripped the detonator, waiting for everyone else to get into position. Flash followed Blackout and Breacher to the wall they were setting off, looking through the bulletproof glass of his shield. Meanwhile, Red followed Smash and the other cops outside, pulling her grenade launcher from it's holster.

"In position. Waiting on go." Red stated over the comm. Blackout looked over at Cluster, then gave a thumbs up. Cluster set off his charge, spitting grenades into the room and throwing desks and White Fang member pieces everywhere. Blackout set off his breaching charge and Red fired her specialized grenade. The grenade pierced the wall and then explodes, making a door sized hole in the wall. Flash pushed into the room and saw that a few more White Fang were standing, or at least attempting to. He turned his shield on its side to use it as a stabilizer, taking single shots and hitting the heads of the White Fang members.

Blackout fired over him at the other White Fang members, taking several of them out. The entire office was a kill box, but one White Fang managed to crawl to the machine gun that was set up. Luckily, Cluster was watching the machine gun and started unloading on the terrorist before they could do any damage. It was a firefight lasting about a minute, blood and bodies everywhere, but also the bomb that was reported in the warehouse. Blackout walked up to the bomb and pulled off the defuser he had on his back. The bomb was defused quickly and the building was secured. The teams started leaving the warehouse when they were stopped by the Police On-Scene Commander.

"Special Forces, phone call for you." The Commander exclaimed as he held out a phone to the group. Blackout took the phone as the Commander went to Red and Breacher. "You two. What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Uh, it's kind of obvious." Red sighed. "We were helping the Special Forces guys complete their mission, while actually doing something at the same time. We've been on our asses for too long. At least let us have this."

"I don't get why it's such a big deal. No one died...Well, no one on our side died. And we made the mission go by faster. Why you're shouting at us instead of thanking is confuses me." Breacher deadpanned as he crossed his arms and shook his head at the Commander. Echo and Fortress joined the group, wondering what all the screaming was about.

"You disobeyed direct orders to stay clear. It's blatant disrespect for authority!" Commander continued screaming.

"Well, maybe we're tired of being ordered to wait for other people to do our jobs. We're better than half of the cops here!" Breacher snarled at the Commander. He clenched his hands into fists as Red spoke up.

"Maybe if we were sent into the situation more often instead of being useless, we wouldn't be having this argument!" Red shouted back and pointed her finger in the Commander's face.

"You're out of line! I want you back at the precinct!" The Commander barked. He was tired of listening to the insubordination and he was going to deal with it right then and there.

"Sir, can you please stop screaming? It's a tad… unprofessional." Echo requested. The downside of having extremely powerful hearing, loud sounds became very loud, almost deafening.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Bat Boy! Why didn't you stop them!?"

"I didn't see them leave."

Fortress and Echo both chuckled, which only pissed off the Commander more. Flash was tired of watching this screaming match, so he decided to step in.

"Alright, enough! I'm getting tired of the bickering. Listen, these two stepped in to help us. We would have been in there a lot longer if they didn't breach behind the enemy and tear through them. And, without their charges, we'd still be trying to find a way inside the office. If anything, these two deserve medals, not punishment." Flash then turned to Red and Breacher. "And while you may have been helpful, you could have at least gave us a warning. I was about ready to shoot up the hole you made when you came through."

"Fine! If you think they're that good, then take them! They're more trouble than they're worth!" The Commander barked as he walked away. Blackout handed the Commander the phone and rejoined the group.

"Does that mean we're getting transferred too?" Fortress questioned. Echo simply shrugged and waited to see what was going to happen.

"So, discussed the situation with our employer. They're impressed with your actions and abilities. They would like you to join us in our mission against the White Fang." Blackout announced. He was also impressed with the skills that he had seen. They were powerful breachers and responded to orders well, so they would be an easy addition to the team.

"Besides, they aren't afraid to get their hands dirty either. Welcome aboard." Flash said as he opened his arms as a welcoming gesture.

"Well, at least this job is more interesting." Red chuckled as she lightly punched Breacher's shoulder, who chuckled with her.

"And we don't have to deal with that prick either. So it's a win win."

"I vote we go out and drink!" Smash cheered. "First commission check cleared, so the drinks are on me!"

"Another time, mate. Got a wife and kids back home." Blackout chuckled as he shouldered his weapons.

"I bet he wants to wake the wife with a bit of fun. Good luck, Old Man." Fortress chuckled.

The teams started making their way to the airship that would bring them to Beacon, and towards another step in taking on the White Fang.

Chief: There you have it! The next chapter of RWBY: Siege! Apologies for the wait.

Delta: Exams 'n shit are a bitch to deal with. But still, it's good to have another chapter out, just to let you guys know we're still working on it. Even if it takes a while.

Chief: So thanks for hanging on, and more will come in time. Until next time!


End file.
